Ensine e Aprenda
by Lulita Lullipop
Summary: A partir do capt. 171 do mangá. Allen Walker: Exorcista. Destruidor do Tempo. Sucessor do 14º. Traidor. "Walker". "Moyashi". E agora, "General Walker". Mestre. Chefe. "É, você aí mesmo". Com todas as implicações positivas e negativas possíveis.
1. Ser autoridade não é ser obedecido

Primeira fic, espero que gostem. :D  
A idéia dessa fic é muito, muito velha, metade dos personagens já haviam sido criados antes mesmo do Allen ultrapassar os cem por cento de sincronização, mas inesperadamente, a medida que o tempo foi passando a idéia foi ficando mais "cabível" no universo do mangá . Hoshino sensei lê minha mente, só pode...  
A fic se separa do mangá a partir do capítulo cento e setenta e um. Ou seja: Esqueça o Timothy, aquele pivete. e_e

* * *

**Ser a autoridade não quer dizer ser obedecido. Nem respeitado.**

_Cairo, Egito._

**  
**_- General Walker, - _Uma voz desconhecida, acompanhada de um barulho de interferência, saía do comunicador na sua orelha. – _Missão encerrada. Retorne imediatamente._

"_General Walker. Que nome mais chato."._

Era quase meio dia, estava quente, a cidade estava lotada e barulhenta, de modo que ele não conseguia se concentrar. E por isso, não respondeu.

_-General?_

Sem resposta.

_-General Walker, está ouvindo?_

Nada.

_-Gener-_

_-_WALKER!!

-Hããã??

Allen pulou de susto, e Link fez um gesto de impaciência. Do comunicador, ele ouviu sons de alguém sendo claramente retirado do posto.

_-Allen-kun. –_ A voz agora era de Lenalee. – _Você está bem?_

_-_Eu? Ah, ah! Sim, concluímos a missão, não encontramos inocência, sinto muito.

 Do outro lado da linha, ele ouviu um suspiro cansado.

_- Já sabemos disso, demos a ordem pra você retornar! O que está havendo?_

Silencio do outro lado da linha.

_-Allen-kun? Allen?_

Atrás de si, ele ouviu Link suspirar mais uma vez.

-_ALLEN!!_

-Hã?

_- PRESTE ATENÇÃO!!!_

_-_Agora eu não consigo!!!!

Ele ouviu o que pareceu ser o quadragésimo suspiro do dia e pôde imaginar perfeitamente Lenalee massageando as têmporas do outro lado da linha.

_-Certo, entendo. Allen-kun, eu quero falar com Ellie._

-Éééé...creio que não será possível, Lenalee.

_-Porque não?_

-Digamos que...

-Walker e eu nos perdemos. – Link interveio, aparentemente cansado de suspirar e resmungar consigo mesmo.

Ah, claro, Allen ainda por cima estava _preocupado._ A razão?

No presente momento, o recém-nomeado "General Allen Walker" estava cansado, morrendo de calor, sendo seguido por um inspetor cada dia mais rabugento, e completamente perdido numa cidade lotada onde pessoas esbarravam nele a cada segundo e o olhavam estranho por, aparentemente estar falando com o próprio brinco. O que se tornava extremamente mais incômodo quando ele pensava que nenhuma delas entendia o que ele falava.

_"Ah, claro, tem o cabelo branco também. Ótimo."_

-_Ok, se perdeu de Ellie. Me deixe falar com Alex._

_-_Lenalee...Também não dá.

-_Ted? – _Allen achou realmente humilhante que _Ted_ fosse uma opção mais viável do que ele.

-Também. - Ele ouviu um som muito parecido com Lenalee batendo na própria testa.

-_Aah, sim, você se perdeu DOS TRÊS?_

-É, sim, eu me perdi, agora podemos desligar a comunicação e me deixar procurá-los em paz?

Ele e seu grupo de três discípulos (e Link) haviam sido mandados para a capital do Egito numa missão um tanto quanto simples: Investiguem, encontrem a Inocência, destruam os akumas que ficarem no caminho.  
Então, eles investigaram, descobriram que não tinha Inocência para recuperar, toparam com um grupo de akumas mais rápidos e mais inteligentes do que o esperado, e tiveram um pequeno "problema" que Howard Link classificou como "Problemas disciplinares", Allen classificou como "Link, por que em vez de reclamar você não avisa na hora?", e que Lenalee classificaria como "Parem de discutir e se concentrem no trabalho". Como resultado, o garoto se viu com três discípulos perdidos no meio de uma capital gigante, lotada e barulhenta. E quente.

Agora, lá estava ele, andando/correndo feito um panaca pelas ruas de Cairo (com Link) procurando seus alunos quase que desesperadamente. Allen estava começando a considerar que o calor e o barulho estavam mais lastimáveis do que nunca devido, em grande parte, ao seu estado emocional.

Interferência, interferência, barulho de gente trocando de lugar.

_- Oi, Allen!!_

Aquela voz era diferente de "desligar a comunicação" e seu dono era quase um antônimo de "paz". Allen bateria a cabeça na parede de frustração se isso não o fizesse parecer ainda mais esquisito. Em vez disso, suspirou pesadamente. Isso estava se tornando irritante.

-Oi, Lavi.

-_Wow, Moyashi está de mau humor?_

-Lavi, eu realmente não quero falar agora,

-_Hahaha, você se perdeu de todo mundo de novo? Allen, você não tem jeito mesmo. Se perdeu do Dois-Pontos¹ também, pelo menos? Você teria um pouco de paz assim, quer dizer, aquele cara é muito chato!_

-Bookman, eu ouvi isso!

A partir daí, Allen resolveu ignorar. Pela primeira vez desde que aquela missão imbecil terminou, ele parou de andar e se se encostou a uma parede próxima.

-_Então rapazes, vocês podem adiantar logo o serviço? Yuu-chan saiu em missão ontem e eu estou sem o que fazer por aqui!_

_-Lavi, _- Era Lenalee. – _Você não acha que está na hora de desligar a comunicação?_

-Concordo, Walker e eu vamos fazer contato assim que encontrarmos os outros três.

Respirou fundo. Estava se cansando.

-_Ah, não, tá divertido assim! Vamos Lenalee, sente aqui também, está conseguindo ouvir os sons da cidade do outro lado?_

- Ei, isso ainda é uma missão, não temos tempo para conversar! Desligue isso, por favor?

_-Lavi, estou concordando com Link dessa vez. Não podemos atrapalhar, podemos?_

Fechou os olhos. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer e ele estava ficando com fome. Aqueles três estavam começando uma discussão interminável em seu ouvido.

_-Aaaawwww, que coisa mais sem graça. Ei, Allen, ta vivo?_

_-Allen-kun?_

-Walker, desencoste da parede, você mesmo disse que não iríamos parar pra descansar, então-

-FIQUEM. QUIETOS!!!!!!

Finalmente, só os barulhos da cidade podiam se ouvidos. Silencio do outro lado da linha. Silencio de Link e das pessoas que se assustaram ao seu redor e resolveram parar para assistir.

-Obrigado. Se não quiserem desligar a linha, poderiam pelo menos não atrapalhar? Caso vocês não lembrem, meus discípulos são _crianças-_

_-Bem Allen, na verdade Ellie tem a sua-_

_-_NÃO INTERROMPA! Ótimo, são então duas crianças e uma irresponsável que se perderam no meio de uma _missão_ numa capital gigantesca sem nenhum meio de comunicação comigo que sou, lembrando, O RESPONSÁVEL por eles todos aqui e, e – Ele tomou mais fôlego, e se lembrou de mais uma coisa – E Timcampy também sumiu!

Agora, Allen tinha dado uma excelente desculpa para as pessoas o acharem esquisito, mas ele nem ligava mais pra isso, no fim das contas. Sem nenhuma resposta, ele recomeçou a andar.

E ouviu dois suspiros do outro lado da linha.

_-Allen, respire._

Ele ignorou.

-Walker?

Silêncio.

-_Link, segure o Allen-kun e o impeça de sair andando a esmo por ai. Precisamos conversar._

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Link realmente o fez. Allen preferia a época em que ele simplesmente respondia "Eu não sou pago para isso."

-Lenalee, eu realmente preciso-

-_Encoste-se à parede de novo e respire. _- Um arrepio de medo percorreu sua espinha.

_-Allen, se eu fosse você obedecia..._

_-Quieto agora, Lavi! Allen! Respirou? Ótimo, agora me responda umas coisas: Quantos akumas você consegue ver?_

-Nenhum.

-_Viu? Sem perigos! Mais calmo agora?_

-Um pouco._ - _Nem um pouco, mas ele estava grato pelas boas intenções de seus amigos.

_-Fique calmo, Allen! Alex mesmo é quase mais inteligente que você!_

-E aquela garota tem mais senso de direção do que você vai ter em toda sua vida.

Boas intenções. Certo.

-Ok, entendi! Vamos começar de novo. Link, você acha que devemos perguntar pra alguém?

-Foi a primeira coisa que tentamos, Walker.

-Ah, foi mesmo, ninguém entendia inglês...Devemos tentar de novo?

-Não falamos árabe, não tem como. – Isso o fez se sentir meio imbecil. – Comerciantes devem saber falar inglês, entretanto. ²  
-Então, onde achamos comerciantes?

O loiro apontou para cima. Allen então reparou que não estava se apoiando em uma parede, e sim em um muro, e que ao redor havia tanta gente porque o muro marcava os limites de uma grande e lotada feira comercial.

Allen realmente se sentiu imbecil.

Ao menos, ao passar pela entrada da feira, ele estava realmente começando a se tranquilizar, a ponto de deixar que Lavi e Lenalee continuassem conversando animadamente através do comunicador. Ter um plano traçado em vez de ficar só andando por aí fazia tudo parecer um pouco mais simples. E, no fundo, ele também acreditava que aquele trio ficaria bem.  
O plano agora era pedir informações na primeira barraca um pouco mais vazia que eles avistassem.  
Uma barraca vazia. Beleza.  
Fácil. Logo encontrariam uma.  
Uma barraca vazia. Uma com menos gente.  
Qualquer barraca que não estivesse atolada de gente, pelo menos?

-Link, você acha que hoje é algum feriado ou tem alguma grande promoção ou coisa do tipo? Está ficando difícil até de andar aqui! Link? LINK?

-_Allen...Eu tenho até medo de perguntar, mas...você se perdeu?_

_-_Merda.

-_Lenalee, venha ver!! Allen se perdeu do Link também!  
_  
Allen parou e quase foi atropelado por algumas pessoas. Olhou para os lados. Nada além de gente, gente, gente e barulho. Tanto barulho que ele mal escuta o som que vinha do comunicador em sua própria orelha. Céus, parecia que as pessoas estavam gritando ali!!  
Então ele notou que elas realmente estavam gritando. Allen olhou um pouco mais à frente e finalmente percebeu que estava indo em direção a um amontoado numa determinada barraca.

Então, _CRASH!_

Diante de seus olhos, a estrutura daquela barraca começou a desmoronar aparentemente do nada. Todo o seu conteúdo caiu e se espalhou pelo chão. Uma tangerina³ rolou até bem perto. Era o que aquela barraca vendia, pelo visto.

E, de novo: _PAF!_

Por um momento tudo que ele sentiu foi tontura, e depois dor, dor intensa por ter caído diretamente de bunda no chão e tontura por ter uma voz gritando, ecoando e se repetindo tão alto que parecia uma criança gritando em desespero e em cima de si, o chacoalhando como se os berros não fossem o suficiente.

-_Alex! O Allen vai ficar surdo, CHEGA!_

Criança... Desespero...

-ALEX!

Pela segunda ou terceira vez nesse dia, ele estava no meio de uma roda de gente. Dessa vez todos estavam observando Allen e seu garoto se levantarem.

Quando ele se pôs de pé, novamente: _PAF!!_

_-Lavi, eu acho que Allen-kun cai precisar de cuidados quando chegar..._

Dessa vez ele bateu a cabeça no chão. Os gritos se tornaram mais altos, mais agudos, e a voz de Lavi se juntou ao coro falando algumas coisas que ele não conseguiu entender. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse sentar, Allen sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço e o pondo de pé.  
Logo depois, seu outro braço foi puxado com força e ele achou que poderia ter deslocado. Mas não, em vez disso ele foi puxado, puxado de novo, feito de cabo de guerra e, por alguns segundos, ele pensou que estivessem _girando_ ele.

-CHEGA!!

Silencio total. Enfim, Allen foi solto e logo depois derrubado de novo. Então ele desistiu de tentar ficar de pé, sentou no chão e finalmente abriu os olhos.

Tremendo e encolhido ao seu lado, estava Alex. Parecia que todas as pessoas num raio de dois quilômetros estavam ali, formando um circulo. Miseravelmente, Allen era o centro das atenções. O que era injusto, na verdade.

Não havia sido nem ele quem havia gritado. Foi tudo obra uma moça alta, com uma sacola pendurada na mão, e Ted enroscado em sua cintura. Um pouco atrás dela, estava Link. Quando ele notou o olhar de Allen sobre si, fez toda a questão de indicar a menina com um aceno de cabeça, como se dissesse "eu estava com ela", e fazer a expressão mais enojada possível.

Na frente dela, tinha um senhor grande, ofegante e vermelho, empalando o pobre Ted com o olhar. Allen tinha a ligeira impressão de que ele era um vendedor.

E talvez até mesmo o dono da extinta barraca de tangerinas.

-Me dê esse pirralho. – A ameaça contida na fala do homem contra um discípulo _seu_ fez Allen querer se levantar.

-O pirralho aqui é meu irmão, velho, o que você quiser você resolve comigo. – A ameaça contida na voz da Ellie o fez continuar no lugar onde estava e Alex recuar dois passos.

- Eu quero levar o pivete para a polícia mocinha!

Na mesma hora Ted largou a garota.

-Eu não fiz nada pra ir pra polícia de novo!

-FIQUE QUIETO-

-NÃO GRITA COM MEU IRMÃO!!

Agora ele entendia o que estava acontecendo. Suspirou pesadamente, e levantou, atraindo o olhar dos outros três. De alguma forma, Link havia se aproximado sem que ele tivesse visto.

-Walker. Use a Arca.

-Mas você não vive dizendo que eu não posso usá-la sem "permissão da Central e blablabla?" – Ele decidiu tentar entender o comentário do Inspetor depois. No momento, a prioridade era outra. – Com licença, Senhor? – Ele alteou a voz e passou a ser mal-encarado pelo vendedor. – Me deixe resolver isso, sim?

-Não. – Aquilo o fez parar antes mesmo de se aproximar.

-Ellie, me deixe resolver isso!

-Não. Você vai pagar os estragos da barraca, mas eu resolvo isso porque ele tentou bater no Ted! - Ele não sabia qual era maior: A irritação pelo que acabara de descobrir ou a indignação pelo "você vai pagar", em tom de ordem por uma pessoa que na verdade deveria _obedecer_ ordens dadas por _ele_, não o contrário.

-Ei. – O velho falou, cansado de ser ignorado. – Eu quero conversar com o rapaz.

Pela segunda vez, Ted desgrudou dela.

-Porra, não se mete, eles estão discutindo!

Vendo uma chance, aquele cara tentou segurar o Ted, Ellie percebeu e foi se meter na frente dele. E levou um empurrão.

Ele tinha _ousado_ agredir um de seus alunos.

E o resto aconteceu junto com uma explosão de barulho vindo de todo mundo ao redor: Antes que Allen desse por si já estava correndo pra frente com o punho fechado, e quando se lembrou quem era que tinha levado o empurrão, ela já tinha derrubado o vendedor com um único braço. Todas as pessoas ao redor começaram a se dissipar, e do nada surgiram um grupo acompanhado de homens uniformizados, que mais tarde, relembrando a cena com calma, Allen identificaria como políciais e outros donos de barracas.

-WALKER! – Link o segurou pelo capuz de seu casaco.

Ele viu Ellie segurar Ted, enquanto ele mesmo arrastava Ellie pela primeira parte que conseguiu alcançar do corpo dela ao mesmo tempo em que era puxado pela roupa por Link e logo eles sentiram o impacto do corpo do Alex sendo atropelado e arrastado pelo grupo, e alguns segundos depois eles estavam sendo perseguidos pelo _dobro_ de pessoas uniformizadas e proprietários compadecidos com o dono do falecido negócio de tangerinas enquanto viravam uma esquina.

– PERMISSÃO PRA USAR A ARCA CONCEDIDA! – Algo lhe dizia que Link não tinha se comunicado com a Central.

-SIM SENHOR! – Mas ele não estava nem aí.

Eles só pararam de correr quando todos tropeçaram e caíram no meio de uma das salas da Ordem Negra.

-Moyashi!

-Oh, Allen-kun! Está bem?

-Lavi, Lenalee? Calma, eu não me machuquei nem nada do tipo e-

-Então solte Ellie. Você a arrastou pelo cabelo! E está em cima do Alex também! Está sufocando!

Allen se sentiu cortado e desprezado, e um pouco tonto. Soltou o cabelo da Ellie e viu Lenalee praticamente saltar sobre ela. Saiu de cima do Alex e o ajudou a desentortar os óculos. De alguma forma, Ted e Link já estavam de pé. O menino mexia na bolsinha presa ao seu uniforme até tirar uma tangerina do bolso, e notar que todos os seres vivos daquela sala estavam com os olhos nele.

-Eu juro que não fiz _nada_ dessa vez!! – E ele começou a descascar a fruta com a mão.

-Alex. – Allen terminou de ajeitar o garoto e levantar do chão, de novo. – O que Ted fez dessa vez?

-Eu juro que tentei impedir, mestre, mas você sabe como ele é teimoso e chato, mas mesmo assim eu tentei, se bem que aquele senhor não foi muito legal e a barraca ter caído nem foi tanta culpa do Ted assim,-

-Só diga pro Chefe o que o Ted fez, Alex.

O menino olhou para os lados. Pensou. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Olhou pro colega. O outro simplesmente continuou o trabalho com a fruta.

- Aquela fruta ali... Ele roubou.

Silêncio.

-Walker, tivemos problemas disciplinares _demais_ nessa missão. Isso terá quer constar no próximo relatório, você sabe...

-Ah, certo. – Lavi falou. E Allen percebeu que durante toda a encrenca de alguns minutos atrás ele não recebera uma palavra sequer do amigo pelo comunicador. – Ted, me dá um pedaço?

-VOCÊ ANDOU ROUBANDO DE NOVO?!

-FOI SÓ UMA FRUTA! – O momento de "somos irmãos" havia acabado, e agora aqueles dois voltaram a brigar e gritar, e fazer a cabeça do mestre doer.

-PAREM AÍ!!!! Eu vou entregar o relatório da missão a Komui, e vou descer para a sala de treinamento, e quero vocês _três,_ sim Alex, você também, lá fazendo trinta séries de cem abdominais cada um, e _ai_ de quem não cumprir isso!

Os três problemáticos saíram, sob protestos e ao som da risada de Lavi, e Allen seguiu com os seus amigos (bem, e Link) em direção à sala do Supervisor Komui.

Allen estava cansado, estressado, irritado, estava com fome e com a cabeça latejando, e sabia que não iria pode comer tão cedo e que com certeza nenhum dos três ia cumprir o castigo inteiro, e como se não bastasse, percorreu o caminho quase todo ouvindo Link resmungar sobre "péssimo comportamento", e que Ted "com certeza tinha algum dinheiro no bolso, todos os três tinham", e mais alguma coisa sobre "sem jeito" e "relatórios". Ah, e com certeza ele iria ter problemas por usar a Arca também. E tinha a impressão de que estava esquecendo de mais alguma coisa.

-Allen-kun?

-Sim, Lenalee? – Ela estendeu um embrulho na sua direção: Era a sacola que Ellie estava carregando o tempo todo. Foi quando Allen percebeu que ela era bem grandinha.

-É seu almoço. Eles compraram para você.

Mas ele estava feliz. De um jeito que há cinco meses achava que não conseguiria ficar.

-É, Allen, eu reduziria o castigo deles por isso. Me dá um pouco do que tem aí?

Mas dentro da sacola só havia Timcampy.

* * *

Notas de algumas coisas que você pode ter estranhado (Ou não) no capítulo:

¹: Dois-Pontos: O apelido que Lavi deu ao Link, no capítulo cento e trinta e oito. Olha pra testa do Link se quiser saber porque 8D  
²: No Egito, a língua falada é o árabe, mas maioria da população fala inglês. O Google me disse isso, mas ele não quis me mostrar como era no Séc. 19, então vamos fingir que era mais fácil encontrar um vendedor falando inglês do que um cidadão comum, vamos, use sua imaginação!  
³: Tangerina: também conhecida como Mexerica, Mandarina, Bergamota ou "aquela fruta laranjinha e fácil de descascar com a mão que você vai encontrar quando pesquisar no Google Imagens." O Tio G me disse que isso dá no Egito, mas ele também não quis me dizer se no Séc. 19 também tinha...

Espero que tenham gostado! Esse capítulo é uma espécie de prólogo. Como o Allen virou General, e quem ele "adotou" como discípulo primeiro são duas coisas bem entrelaçadas, que descobriremos no próximo capítulo!

Mas antes disso bem que eu gostaria de descobrir a opinião de vocês! Sabe esse botãozinho aqui em baixo, "Review this Story/Capter", branquinho com letrinhas verdinhas? Jogue a timidez de lado e clique nele! \O/

Obs: Essa fic foi betada pelo amor de minha vida, a Saku, agradeça a ela se não encontrar nenhum errinho de concordância nem nada. Mas não bata nela se encontrar, ou o Lavi martela você.


	2. Bons samaritanos só se ferram

Ai, que demora. O problema é que vai ter que continuar assim, quer dizer, eu não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça quando comecei a publicar a fic em pleno terceiro ano, mas beleza. Ninguém me deixou reviews, mas eu sei que vcs leram, espertinhos, eu sei! Aproveitem o novo capítulo 8D

* * *

_**Bons samaritanos só se ferram, isso é fato.**_

_**  
**__Cinco meses atrás_

No meio do caminho estava Lenalee. Lenalee estava no meio do caminho.

Quando passou pelo guarda no portão da Arca, ele o olhou de forma esquisita. Agora era sempre assim. Do nada, Allen Walker virara "o suspeito de traição que é discípulo daquele General esquisitão que morreu, o Cross" para a maioria dos membros da Ordem Negra. Cada vez que ele chegava em casa, encontrava mais gente transferida de outras filiais. Essas pessoas ouviam boatos e sempre que ele passava cochichavam, desviavam do caminho para evitá-lo. A Ordem estava se tornando um lugar ruim para ele.

Tudo que ele queria era afogar todas as mágoas na comida de Jerry. Mas a expressão de Lenalee jogou a fome para trás. Ela apareceu do nada no meio do corredor, bloqueando o caminho, sem mover os pés e com as mãos entrelaçadas, em frente ao peito, ofegando. Não falava nada, mas sua expressão já era suficiente pra encher sua cabeça com os piores pensamentos possíveis. Ela o encarava com os olhos úmidos, arregalados, assustados. Allen imaginou que seus lábios, entreabertos, estavam trêmulos.

Ele mesmo se viu parado e mudo no meio do corredor. Ela não esboçou nenhuma reação. Ele tentou avançar um pouco mais. Ela continuou naquela espécie de transe. Timcampy voava ao redor de sua cabeça e ela parecia nem notar.

-Lenalee? – Na falta de resposta, Link estalou os dedos na frente dela. Vendo o inspetor, a garota pareceu acordar.

-Allen! – Ela quase pulou de susto. – Eu tenho... Eu acho que meu irmão me mandou te chamar. – Lenalee começou a andar de um lado para outro do corredor, murmurando consigo mesma.

A garota estava estranha. Incoerente, com um nervosismo que não era dela e o estava incomodando muito. Allen segurou o braço seu e a fez parar.

-Lenalee, espera. – Novamente ela pareceu tomar um susto. – Você está inquieta demais. Conte-me, o que houve?

-Leverrier. – Ele e Link se entreolharam. Secretário Leverrier, até onde havia sido dito, estava na filial da América do Norte por algum motivo que Link não falava, e parecia não gostar. Devido a esse "apego" todo do Inspetor para o Secretário, Allen achava até mesmo difícil que o mais velho chegasse sem avisar ao loiro. Os dois, então, olharam para Lenalee.

-Ele está aqui?

-NÃO! – Os dois se afastaram dela. – Leverrier não está aqui. Ótimo. – Ela constatou para si mesma, e estranhamente isso a acalmou. – Ainda não. Allen, meu irmão está na sala dele, me mandou vir aqui e te dizer que você precisa ir lá.

-Mas... Eu tenho que ir até ele entregar o relatório da missão, certo? Então pra que mandar você me chamar?

Lenalee franziu as sobrancelhas e Allen se preocupou mais ainda com sua amiga. Por que Lenalee, sempre tão eficiente, não conseguia sequer lembrar-se de um recado?

-Meu irmão me disse então para você... Esperar. É! Agora sim! Ele disse que você precisa esperar um pouco, por que agora não dá pra ninguém entrar na sala e que isso pode demorar, por que... – A sua voz morreu e por um momento ele pensou que a chinesa entraria de novo naquele estado de transe esquisito. Mas, do nada, ela segurou seu braço.

-Allen-kun, eu preciso de ajuda. – E agora, ele estava sendo arrastado a toda velocidade por uma Lenalee desesperada.

Tinha alguma coisa errada na Ordem. Mais errada do que nunca, já que isso parecia afetar tanto Lenalee. Uma vez, ele ouviu de Reever que Leverrier foi responsável por grande parte dos maus-tratos que Lenalee sofrera na Ordem antes da chegada de Komui, mas não imaginava que a presença daquele homem a deixasse daquele jeito. Mas, Leverrier não estava na Ordem. Então, o que era?

Antes que pudesse ao menos pensar em parar e perguntar, ela freou bruscamente em frente à sala de Komui. E o empurrou lá dentro.

A primeira coisa que ele viu foi muita gente. E o silêncio seguido de burburinhos, como sempre acontecia quando ele se fazia presente. Eram Finders dos quais ele não se lembrava dos rostos, agrupados em torno do sofá da sala. Atrás de sua mesa, Komui o encarava em silêncio. Os olhos dele passaram de Allen à Lenalee. Eles haviam interrompido alguma coisa.

-Lenalee, minha querida, - o tom sério de Komui só confirmou o que Allen estava pensando: anormal. – eu disse que Allen-kun deveria esperar.

Ele queria saber o porquê de todo aquele clima fúnebre em sua casa. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar por que Lenalee estava agindo assim e porque ele teve de ter sido arrastado até ali. Ele ia falar, até que, quase sem querer, ele olhou o grupo de Finders mais uma vez:

Um deles tinha o rosto quase que completamente enfaixado.

-Toma?

-Senhor Walker? – O Finder se afastou de seu grupo. – Você veio vê-la também?

-Quem?

Komui e Lenalee apontaram para o centro da "roda" simultaneamente.

-Esses Finders acharam uma compatível na Itália e a trouxeram a algumas horas.

Então, Allen percebeu que só uma pessoa estava sentada no sofá. E se sentiu bobo por não ter notado antes.

Era uma garota. Vestia roupas velhas, usava um moletom verde-musgo amassado, grande demais, cujas mangas eram mais compridas que seus braços. Tinha cabelos vermelhos, que se enrolavam em cachos grandes, formando uma juba cheia e despenteada que quase cobria seu rosto. Ela nem olhava pra ele. Folheava uma revista qualquer em seu colo e parecia alheia a toda a movimentação à sua volta.

-O nome dela é Ellie Farina. - Komui continuou. – Segundo a equipe que a encontrou, ela é órfã e deve ter mais ou menos a sua idade.

Mais um Exorcista. Isso deveria ser uma notícia boa, não?

-E qual o problema com tudo isso? Que tipo de Inocência ela tem? Já foram ver Hevlaska? – Com a ultima pergunta, o ar pareceu pesar mais.

-Já fomos ver Hevlaska. – Komui pareceu conferir novamente uns papéis em sua mesa, como se custasse a aceitá-los. – Ela se recusou a colaborar – Sua voz tremeu nesse ponto, por mais que ele estivesse tentando disfarçar-, e sua sincronização é baixa _demais_.

-Allen-kun. – Era Lenalee, falando quase em um sussurro, atrás dele. – Quem chega à Ordem nesse estado de sincronização e quem não se dispõe a cooperar é encaminhado para Leverrier.¹

Ele entendeu. Leverrier não estava na Ordem, mas graças aquela menina ali poderia voltar. Podia até não compreender o que exatamente aquele representante da Central poderia fazer de tão ruim, mas olhar para Lenalee lhe tirava toda a coragem de perguntar, deixando apenas um péssimo pressentimento. Ele voltou o olhar para a novata uma vez mais.

E dessa vez, ela estava de cabeça erguida, e ele pôde ver seu rosto. Ela tinha sardas pelas bochechas e olhos castanhos. Olhava ao redor, sem fixar a vista em ninguém. Provavelmente a menção de seu nome lhe despertara a atenção. A expressão dura e cansada que ela tinha no rosto fez Allen imediatamente pensar em "um trapo". Céus, ele estava ficando com pena. A Ordem devia ser como uma família, por que a guerra em si já era ruim demais.

E a palavra "família" o fez pensar em Theodore. E sua mania de chamar seus discípulos de filhos.

-Ei! E os Generais? Por que nenhum deles pode treinar a garota nova? – Komui voltou a olhar de soslaio para os documentos. Lenalee ao seu lado estava inquieta. Link, indiferente, arrumou uma cadeira para sentar. Uma cobra chata e insensível, ele era.

-Já tentamos. Todos os Generais estão fora da Ordem em missões longas, demoraria mais chamar qualquer um deles do que Leverrier. E Além disso, não temos nenhum motivo concreto para impedir que ele se encarregue de um Exorcista. – Lenalee soltou um gemido de protesto.

É, o Supervisor tinha razão. Se lhe perguntassem, nem Allen saberia dizer por que seria mais viável interromper uma missão e chamar um General com o Secretário perfeitamente disponível para a tarefa de lidar com um novato, e por mais que aquele homem o desse desgosto, ele parecia ser competente, se chegou num cargo tão alto. Mas não, aquilo não estava certo, ele não se sentia confortável em deixar alguém com Leverrier, principalmente quando a única pessoa que ele conhecia que já tinha passado por aquela experiência ficava tão desamparada na simples possibilidade de sua vinda. Apesar de que General Sokaro também fazia os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Agora, ele estava andando de um lado a outro pela sala. Komui havia se encostado a mesa e procurava sua caneca de café. Lenalee continuava no mesmo lugar, triste, e isso o deixava angustiado.

"Deve ter algum modo de fazer um dos Generais chegar mais rápido a Ordem", foi o que ele pensou. A Arca imediatamente surgiu a sua mente, para ser descartada logo depois. O problema não o transporte e sim que todos estavam em missões mais importantes do que "chegou alguém novo e tem um grupinho que não quer que o Secretário cuide do caso só porque aquele cara é muito chato."

Sua segunda idéia foi arranjar alguém que não fosse um General para a tarefa. Outro pensamento bobo. Por que sair pelo mundo atrás de novos compatíveis e por tabela treinar os recém-encontrados era justamente um dos deveres daqueles que passaram dos cem por cento de sincronização com a inocência, o Ponto Crítico².

_Passar dos com por cento. _Ah, certo, claro.

-Eu posso fazer isso!

No segundo seguinte, ele se sentiu imbecil. Komui cuspindo o café, os Finders pulando de susto, Link escorregando da cadeira e Lenalee tropeçando no tapete reforçaram mais um pouco o arrependimento. A garota em questão apenas pegou outra revista, completamente indiferente, e isso não foi exatamente algo legal.

-Walker, o que você tem na cabeça? – Link foi o primeiro a reagir, e o fez de uma maneira tão atipicamente participativa que o espantou. Komui agitava os braços negativamente, e pela maneira como tossia, Allen imaginou que ele se engasgara com o restante de café que não tinha ido parar em cima da mesa junto com saliva.

-Bem...Eu só imaginei que como eu passei do Ponto Crítico e vocês disseram que é assim que vira um General, e como eu não estou em missão nenhuma para ser abortada e estou bem aqui,

-É, eu entendi suas intenções! – _Ouch_, ser cortado por Howard Link era tão chato. – Você está pedindo, eu repito, _pedindo_ para ser nomeado General, certo? – Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Mas, posto nas palavras do outro, aquilo lhe soava um pouco... – Precipitado! Imaturo! Impensado! Sabe o quanto isso pode soar pretensioso aos ouvidos da Central? – É, isso aí. Nesse ponto, ele já havia se levantado da cadeira e começou a circular. – Aliás, você acha que eles vão sequer pensar em considerar aceitar isso com você sendo-

E foram interrompidos por um acesso de tosses histérico vindo de Komui. Enquanto era acudido pela irmã, ele acenou freneticamente os braços até que ele e Link entenderam que o chefe estava disfarçadamente apontando o grupo de pesquisadores amontoados em torno do sofá. Ah, claro, eles não podiam saber sobre as acusações sobre o 14º.

Por um minuto, a sala ficou em silêncio, esperando Komui se recuperar. Ele olhou para a garota mais uma vez. Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Agora ela estava de cabeça baixa novamente, mas ele tinha a impressão de que ela estava mais tensa e mais encolhida numa ponta do sofá. Komui geralmente causava esse efeito nas pessoas...

Mais um gole de café, e Komui estava pronto para falar novamente.

-Enfim, Allen-kun, você tem noção do que está falando? – Com essa frase aliada a sua expressão facial, ele queria dizer: "Quer mesmo que eu leve essa imbecilidade que você acabou de dizer a sério?"

-Não, ele não tem. – Com isso Link dizia: "Ignore o que disse e nos tire da sala agora, por favor."

-Ah, cala a boca Link! Sim, eu estou pedindo para me tornar um General.

-Isso não seria estranho demais? A Central pode realmente achar que você está sendo arrogante, Allen. – E o Supervisor tentava acrescentar: "Você já não tem problemas demais?"

Com isso ele ficou quieto. E olhou para Lenalee. Ela olhava para ele e para o sofá com os olhos arregalados. Se ele a conhecia bem, tinha acabado de colocá-la em um dilema. Lenalee não queria que mais ninguém sofresse o que ela sofreu (seja lá o que ela tenha sofrido), mas para ela era muito pior colocar um amigo em problemas. Ela se sentiria culpada, com certeza, mesmo que ele fosse o grande culpado por propor uma idéia idiota. Deveria estar se chamando de fraca também, como ela geralmente fazia, e provavelmente isso acabaria com ela indo atrás do Kanda, como Reever diz que ela costuma fazer nessas horas de conflitos internos.

E nisso, Toma levantou a mão.

-Senhor...você está mesmo se oferecendo para tomar conta de nossa Ellie?

"Nossa Ellie". Então Allen notou que era realmente estranho que aqueles Finders não tivessem apenas deixado ela na sala e seguido para seus afazeres, afinal, a missão de encaminhar um compatível ao Supervisor já estava cumprida. E ele percebeu que em nenhum momento nenhum membro do grupo se aproximou ou se afastou do sofá: Estavam fazendo uma espécie de escudo ao redor dela. Talvez ele não tivesse sido o primeiro a pensar no estado dela como "Um trapo".

Talvez ela realmente precisasse se sentir em casa na Ordem Negra.

-Estou Toma, estou. – E agora, toda a escolta daquela moça estavam olhando para ele com gratidão. E ele se sentiu um pouco mais confiante. – Komui, por favor, eu quero me tornar um General e tomar Ellie...erm...

-Ellie Farina. – Um Finder sussurrou.

-Isso, Ellie Farina como discípula. Posso?

Dessa vez, o Supervisor olhou para ela.

-Não adianta dizer que você nem conhece ela, certo?

-Certo. – Allen respondeu. Apesar de a pergunta de Komui ter deixado a impressão de que ele queria dizer algo mais com aquilo.

Seguiu-se um silêncio na sala enquanto o chefe mexia em um ou dois papéis, não exatamente lendo-os, mas como se precisasse mexer em alguma coisa enquanto procurava uma solução para tudo isso. Allen começou a pensar que o irmão de Lenalee não iria aceitar a proposta. Ele mesmo estava começando se perguntar por que exatamente tinha insistido nisso, mas a duvida morria logo. Era só olhar para Lenalee. Olhar para a garota nova, ali, cercada de Finders, encolhida no sofá.

-Então, Allen-kun - Quando Komui falou, sua voz estava com a energia característica dele.- Vou fazer um documento para enviar à Central relatando o ocorrido e esperaremos uma resposta, mas a nomeação em si só é possível com a presença dos outros três Generais, questões burocráticas. Até lá, a ruivinha ali vai estar sob sua supervisão. Pense bem, ok? Assunto encerrado, vão embora todos vocês! Allen, me entregue o relatório da missão logo! Lenalee!

-S-Sim?

-VOCÊ É TÃO MEIGA!!!!!

E com isso, ele soube definitivamente que já podia sair. Mas, quando se viu se afastando da sala, cercado apenas por Link e um grupo de estranhos, ele se sentiu perdido.

O que fazer de agora em diante? Como a Central reagiria ao saber que o hospedeiro do 14º _pediu_ para se tornar General? Komui estava bravo com ele? Lenalee estava brava, ou magoada, ou preocupada, com ele? Link... Bem, Link certamente estava bravo com ele.

E como exatamente se treina um novo Exorcista? Definitivamente, não como Cross o treinara.

-Senhor? – Allen sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Era um Finder, e não Toma. Quando ele se virou, viu que todos estavam caminhando e olhando para ele. – Muito obrigado!

-Hã?

-Por fazer esse sacrifício por nossa Ellie! – Outro do grupo completou. – Ela vale a pena, acredite. E estávamos todos tão preocupados em termos que sair da Ordem deixando ela sozinha aqui!

-Ele é extremamente bondoso, ela vai ficar bem, acreditem rapazes! – Toma falou e Allen teve a impressão de que _ele_ era a pessoa referida. Isso era incômodo, tão de repente. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que um Finder chegou _perto_ dele, quanto mais elogiar de uma maneira tão constrangedora! Agora todos pareciam estar discutindo as suas qualidades. Ele notou que a palavra "paciência" era bastante repetida.

-Certo, mas não precisa tanto...

-Ela deu um escândalo quando viu Hevlaska. – Ele parou imediatamente ao ouvir isso. A fala veio do que parecia ser o mais novo do grupo, e que o tempo todo foi o mais próximo a garota. Ele falava de um jeito muito engraçado, e Allen notou que seu maxilar estava inchado. – O Supervisor chegou até a ficar assustado. Acho que ele também prefere que ela fique com o senhor.

-Ah... certo...obrigado, eu acho...mas...- Ele tentou olhar para Ellie mais uma vez.

Ela, como sempre, parecia alheia, de costas para o grupo, andando para o fim do corredor, mesmo sendo provável que ela não soubesse onde ele daria. De pé, ela era alta, e meio rechonchuda - ou parecia ser, uma vez que aquele agasalho verde era largo e cobria-lhe até os quadris. Andava devagar, e pelo movimento de sua cabeça ele pôde perceber que ela não parava de olhar ao redor, mesmo que não tivesse nenhum quadro naquelas paredes. Visto de trás, seu cabelo era ainda mais bagunçado, e era curto, mal cobrindo o seu pescoço. Seria um pouco mais longo se não fosse pelos cachos, talvez. Era engraçado até, que ela não reagisse a nada, mesmo que nos últimos vinte minutos tivesse sido o assunto principal da conversa. Ele começou a imaginar o porquê. Ele só a viu erguer a cabeça uma vez, e não para prestar atenção em ninguém em especial, então ele não tinha nem certeza se fora por ouvir o seu nome ser citado ou não. Aliás, ela também não falara nem uma vez até agora. E se ela fosse surda? Muda? Isso explicaria muita coisa. Ele passou a se sentir menos idiota. Podia até mesmo afirmar que se sentia bem por tê-la tirado da Central.

Ela se afastava cada vez mais, mas sem apressar o passo. Até que ele notou que era ele que havia parado no meio do corredor. Começando por Link e terminando por aquele Finder jovem, todos foram parando e olhando para ele.

-O que foi agora, Walker? – Ele tinha a impressão de que estava deixando Link impaciente...

-É que eu ainda não... Hã... -Devido a sua constatação anterior, ele achou que o termo "falar com ela" ficaria meio fora de lugar. Sem conseguir encontrar outro termo, ele só apontou. Os outros Finders trocaram olhares. Essa troca demorou um pouco demais, se perguntassem a sua opinião, mas ele ficou quieto. E então, como se alguém tivesse apontado e lhe ordenado, Toma deu alguns passos à frente, encurtando a distância entre ele e a garota, mas ainda assim um pouco longe.

-_Signorina?_

_Sign-o que?_

Ellie se virou na mesma hora. E falou, alto e claro. Em poucos segundos, todos os Finders se deslocaram e a cercaram novamente, e Allen só pode identificar a juba vermelha. Eles falavam com ela todos ao mesmo tempo, gesticulando animados. Ele percebeu aos poucos que eles falavam rápido demais, de uma maneira..._embolada_ demais. E ele não entedia absolutamente nada. Olhando pelo lado bom, agora ele sabia que ela ouvia e falava. O lado ruim era que...

-Italiano.

-Hein?

-É que você está com uma cara de paisagem aí, então eu decidi esclarecer para você: É o idioma em que eles estão falando. O que é óbvio, afinal ela é italiana, Walker. Reparou como ela não esboçou reação nenhuma na sala de Komui, nem mesmo quando falamos constantemente o nome dela? Primeiro pensei que ela fosse surda, mas agora suponho que ela não entenda outra língua e os Finders que a acompanham são tradutores. - A má notícia era que ela não entendia Inglês.³ E nem ele entendia Italiano. – Está vendo no que você se meteu agora, Walker? A Ordem não tem pessoal suficiente para disponibilizar para você alguém para ficar servindo de elo para comunicação! – E disso seguiu-se _mais um_ sermão

Enquanto Link falava e falava e falava, a voz dela foi gradualmente se alteando e se destacando das outras ao redor. Alguma coisa na voz dela o incomodava muito, embora ele não soubesse definir o que era. Allen notou que o próprio Inspetor mesmo sem parar de lha dar uma bronca (que ele estava tentando ignorar) dirigia o olhar para o grupo em espaços de tempo cada vez menores – e sua expressão ia se tornando de maior desagrado, mas isso Allen atribuía a bronca que estava levando, de novo. – Chegou num ponto em que Link freqüentemente pausava a sua fala, virava a cabeça para a direção da outra conversa e retomava o sermão tentando fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Até que, após um grito suficiente forte, ele ouviu um baque violento. Isso fez Link se interromper de vez e Allen finalmente olhou para o lado:

O Finder mais corpulento do grupo (e ele era bem grande, Allen notou) estava no chão. Ellie ainda estava com os braços estendidos para frente, seu rosto estava vermelho, ela estava ofegante, mas continuava gritando. Nenhum dos outros dava sinais de querer ajudar o colega a se levantar – estavam todos muito ocupados falando sem parar, no que ele imaginou sem uma tentativa desesperada de acalmá-la. Ela passou a gesticular ferozmente, e Allen percebeu, com um pouco de medo, que ela apontava muito para ele. Ele passou a notar também que a garota repetia muito as palavras "_vergogna"_, "_stupido_" e "_inutile"_, esta última sempre que ele era o apontado.

E então, logo após uma série de frases ditas de forma rápida e atropelada, ela começou a correr. Ela era bem rápida e Allen se espantou com a agilidade em que ela desviava de um obstáculo (Toma) e saltava sobre outro (o Finder grande). Logo, todos os outros se voltaram para ele e lhe disseram coisas como "desculpe-nos" e "só um minuto" e correram atrás dela. Restou a ele e a Link ficarem lá, parados no meio do corredor encarando o espaço vazio. Allen comentaria sobre a "cara de paisagem" de Link se ele mesmo não estivesse de queixo caído. Na verdade, ele duvidava que conseguiria falar algo no momento. Em vez disso, ele dedicou aqueles segundos para reconsiderar sobre aquela coisa de achar que ela parecia "um trapo."

Depois de alguns segundos, ou minutos, ou anos de silêncio naquela situação, ele ouviu passos leves vindo detrás deles dois. Lenalee chegou correndo, com alguma coisa balançando em sua mão. Ela não pareceu notar o estado alterado deles dois.

-Rapazes! Desculpem a demora, Reever e aquela secretária nova do meu irmão tiveram que suborná-lo com café para eu conseguir sair. Allen-kun, tome. – Ela lhe estendeu um chaveiro. Uma chave, pendurada em uma plaquinha com um número. – O quarto de sua discípula! – Ela exclamou. - Perto do seu, para ser mais confortável! Quer ter a honra de entregar?

Silêncio. Ele continuou encarando o corredor vazio. Ela pareceu interpretar aquilo como um mau sinal.

-Ei...Allen-kun...desculpa, ok? Eu não deveria nem ter te levado lá, mas eu fiquei com tanta pena dela, quer dizer, a Central é desumana com os Exorcistas, e ela me pareceu tão frágil... – Cenas do caos que ele acabara de presenciar se repetiam interminavelmente em sua cabeça. –Mas, ser General é uma responsabilidade enorme, eu não queria ter te dado esse trabalho! Foi algo tão estúpido de minha parte, te levar até a sala de meu irmão! Eu nem estava pensando direito, na verdade, eu não sabia nem o que fazer quando chegasse lá com você...não foi minha intenção.

-Tudo bem Lenalee, eu posso me virar. Além do mais, quem fez a proposta fui eu. – Ela pareceu a ponto de querer argumentar. – Sério. Não ligue mais pra isso, ok?

-Então...eu vou te ajudar! Juro! Pode contar comigo em tudo que você precisar, tudo bem? – Ele cogitou pedir um copo d'água, mas achou que não era bem sobre esse tipo de ajuda que ela falava. –E ...cadê Timcampy? E Ellie? Os Finders?

-Perdi Timcampy de vista. – Ele preferiu não acrescentar que fora quando ela pegou o seu braço e o arrastou até a sala de Komui. – Ele deve ter seguido para o meu quarto, ou cozinha. – Ele não saberia dizer o que houve com o resto, porque ele não sabia dizer nem o que ocorrera ali.

-Ah. Você falou com ela? Digo, com a Ellie?

Um minuto de silêncio. Allen não conseguiu responder.

-Eu preferia que ela fosse surda. – Disse Link. Allen concordou com a cabeça. A garota não entendeu a origem do comentário, mas a expressão de Link a fez desistir de perguntar qualquer coisa. Era melhor mudar de assunto, então.

-Então...chaves? – Ela balançou o chaveiro. Allen o pegou, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer com aquilo. Nesse tempo, a figura de Toma começou a se aproximar.

Antes mesmo que o pobre homem recuperasse o fôlego, Allen mostrou a chave.

-É para o quarto dela? – Ele confirmou. – Creio que não ser possível entregá-la, ela entrou em um quarto vazio dos dormitórios e se recusa a sair por mais que nós insistamos. Vocês gostariam de tentar ou acham melhor deixar que ela descanse um pouco?

-DEIXE LÁ!

-Garotos? Eu gostaria de vê-la...

-Não Lenalee, não vamos incomodá-la, tudo bem? Toma, você e os outros, por favor, DEIXEM ELA LÁ!

-Talvez ela saia amanhã de manhã, então. – Toma comentou. Com isso, ele foi embora, prometendo que pelo menos um dos tradutores estaria acompanhando-os antes que fossem mandados para a próxima missão.

Naquele resto de noite, Allen sequer perguntou onde era o quarto em que Ellie se trancou.

_Em seguida, veio o primeiro dia:_

-Seis e meia da manhã. É nosso horário. Vamos?

Link não se mexeu. Toma e aquele Finder que fora empurrado (que Allen descobriu se chamar Antônio, grandalhão, mas dócil como uma ovelhinha) acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

Estavam todos no horário previamente marcado, localizados no corredor Sul dos quartos habitacionais dos Exorcistas, na frente da terceira porta virando a esquina à direita. Não era nada perto da sala do Supervisor, e por isso Allen se surpreendeu com aquela capacidade de correr, encontrar e se trancar num quarto vazio com tanta precisão. Ela ainda por cima acertou em cheio onde se localizava o andar dos Exorcistas. Bravo, Ellie Farina, _bravo._

O plano consistia em: Todos se encontrariam na porta do quarto dela. Sem fazer barulho, Allen iria bater na porta, e quando a garota abrisse, todos iriam gentilmente sorrir e convidá-la para descer e tomar seu primeiro e fabuloso café da manhã no grande refeitório Ordem Negra, e logo depois o grupo formaria uma pequena excursão que iria pacificamente mostrá-la as belas instalações do castelo, apresentá-la ao agradável pessoal que ela deveria alegremente conhecer (Jerry, Komui, Reever) e os poucos indivíduos a quem ela deveria civilizadamente evitar (Kanda, Kanda, Kanda.), e depois, almoçariam todos juntos e amigáveis no mesmo grande e cheio refeitório. A tarde seria livre para que ela rondasse pelo estupendo lugar à procura de seus futuros e digníssimos locais favoritos para descanso e treino, e após o espetacular surgimento da lua no céu, todos fariam um maravilhoso jantar, e depois de deliciosas sobremesas eles iriam buscar a jovem senhorita Lenalee, que gentil e meigamente lhe apresentaria as chaves e o seu novo e brilhante quarto, que Ellie deveria ter conhecido logo na sua primeira noite se não fosse por aquele pequeno e infeliz incidente. Então, por fim, a simpática caloura iria sorrir com toda a sua fofura e novamente se trancaria, dessa vez satisfeita, para seu renovador sono, preparando-se para o próximo e interessante dia no Quartel General do Clero Negro.

Allen guardou o pedaço de papel em que escreveram aquele plano. Pessoalmente, Allen achava que esse plano não iria dar muito certo e concordava com Link e sua sugestão de "botamos na frente da porta dela um mapa do prédio e ela que procure a gente quando quiser", mas optou por tentar para não decepcionar Antônio.

Antes de começar a agir, ele olhou para Timcampy. Noite passada, assim que abriu a porta de seu quarto, Allen fora recebido por seu coleguinha voador praticamente exigindo saber o que acontecera desde que se separaram no caminho. As mordidas que ele recebeu quando concluiu a explicação ainda doíam, e as pontas de seus dedos e de suas orelhas estavam inchadas. Agora o golem estava encarando-o de cima da cabeça de Link, que pelo visto aprovara a reação do golem. Ele tentou sorrir, mas seu amiguinho amarelo (Tim, não Link) mostrou os dentes e depois virou de costas.

Sozinho e desamparado, Allen bateu na porta.

E ninguém respondeu.

Ele bateu de novo, e nada. O mesmo aconteceu nas cinco vezes em que ele repetiu o ato. Ele se virou e encontrou Toma e Antônio olhando aflitos para a porta.

-Bem...nada.

-Ela deve ter se jogado da janela.

-LINK!

-Só estou apresentando uma possibilidade!

-Não, - interrompeu Toma. – Ela dorme muito, só isso. –Antônio concordou com a cabeça. – Se deixarem, só acorda depois do almoço.

Allen escolheu não perguntar então _porque_ eles estavam na frente do quarto dela às quase sete horas da manhã, poderia parecer grosseiro (Link parecia estar com essa pergunta em mente também, devido à sua expressão facial). Em vez disso, Allen virou para a porta novamente.

-Dormindo, certo. – Ele arregaçou as mangas. Ele não tinha gostado da maneira como ela gritara com os Finders que pareciam gostar tanto dela, de forma aquilo seria uma pequena vingança. – Vamos acordá-la, então?

Segurando-se apenas para não quebrá-la, Allen deu um murro na porta.

-Ellie? – Murro na porta. – ELLIE? – Voz mais alta e outro murro na porta. –VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ? – Ele não se importava se ela entenderia ou não, o que importava era o barulho. À medida que foi gritando mais e mais, ele começou a usar as duas mãos para bater na pobre porta. Os dois Finders se encolheram num canto, Link começou a reclamar, e algumas pessoas que passavam por ali paravam para ver o garoto suspeito da Ordem perturbando a paz de uma pessoa inocente. No momento Allen não estava nem aí, só queria acordar a garota.

Mas ela não dava nem sinal de vida. Céus, ela era o trapo mais resistente da superfície da Terra!

-Walker, você pode parar agora?

-Não! Só mais uma vez! – Ele voltou a juntar fôlego, erguer o punho, e então:

A porta se abriu. Com tanta força que ele se perguntou se não teria danificado nada. Ainda segurando a maçaneta, estava Ellie. Vestia o mesmo moletom do dia anterior, e tanto a roupa como seu rosto estavam marcados pelas dobras dos lençóis. Ela realmente estava dormindo, pelo visto. Ela tinha olheiras, e mesmo com elas Allen notou que seus olhos continuavam vermelhos e inchados, talvez até mais do que antes. O cabelo, ainda mais caótico. E ainda tinha sono, porque abriu a porta olhando para baixo, e encostou-se ao vão assim que o fez. Quando ela finalmente esfregou os olhos e levantou a cabeço, ela o viu, ridiculamente parado com uma mão para cima e a boca aberta. Por uns dois segundos, eles ficaram estáticos, se encarando. Aos poucos, suas sobrancelhas foram se juntando e sua boca abrindo. Suas bochechas foram ficando vermelhas.

Nesse dia Allen aprendeu que quando as bochechas da italiana ficavam vermelhas, era um sinal de que sua reação seria violenta. Ela gritou e ele levou um empurrão que o fez cambalear para trás até perder o equilíbrio e cair de bunda no chão de pedra. Força física, pelo visto, ela tinha. Logo depois, ele foi acobertado pelos Finders, e ele imaginou que era por que ela tentara atacá-lo, já que a próxima coisa que viu foi Toma ser jogado no chão, ao som de novos berros e palavras que pareciam muito, muito feias, num volume vocal tão grande que fazia suas tentativas anteriores de acordá-la sussurros insignificantes. Depois do que pareceu um discurso completo, ela fechou a porta com estardalhaço.

-Ela ainda não se adaptou ao local, só isso. – Disse Antônio, enquanto ajudava Toma a se levantar. Link comentou algo tão baixo que só Timcampy ouviu. Ele mesmo não emitiu nenhum som. Problemas de adaptação, certo? Beleza, ela só precisa de mais algumas horas de privacidade.

Pelo resto daquele dia, Allen apenas indicou à cozinha o número do quarto dela e pediu que levassem as refeições e deixassem na porta.

_Veio então, o segundo dia:_

Aprendendo a lição, Allen, Link e Timcampy só apareceram na porta daquele quarto antes de irem almoçar. A manhã inteira fora gasta à procura de algum dos Finders tradutores, apenas para descobrir que todos estavam indisponíveis no momento. O que era um absurdo, ao ponto de vista do Allen. Como é que a Ordem permitia que todos os Finders que falavam italiano sumissem assim ao mesmo tempo? O resultado disso era Allen e Link parados à meia hora na frente daquela famigerada porta. Timcampy continuava se fazendo de durão, mas Allen tinha quase certeza de que o flagrara olhando em sua direção uma vez ou outra.

Tentando manter uma linha de pensamento positiva, ele imaginou que o segundo dia não deveria ser tão difícil assim. Aquela coisinha que havia se instalado dentro daquele quarto já deveria estar sobre os efeitos de uma boa noite (e manhã) de sono, e, principalmente, de refeições feitas por Jerry. A comida de Jerry amolecia qualquer coração. Até o do Kanda, se ele possuísse um.

-Então, Link – Encarando novamente a porta, Allen reuniu fôlego. – Vamos bater na porta?

-Não, Walker. VOCÊ vai bater na porta. E logo, por favor, é a terceira vez que você me diz isso. – Ele sentiu os seus restos de determinação irem por água abaixo com o comentário do preguiçoso não colaborativo que agora estava encostado na parede oposta ao quarto com Timcampy, fingindo ignorá-lo, em sua cabeça. Parecia uma conspiração de cabeças amarelas contra ele.

-Ok, ok, eu bato nessa porta sem vocês, seus traidores infiéis!!

Allen se voltou para a porta. _Não é tão difícil_, ele tentou manter em mente. Era só erguer o punho e bater na porta. E assim ele o fez, devagar o com firmeza. Ele sabia muito bem que aquilo não seria o bastante para acordar Ellie, mas era um aquecimento até que ele reunisse novamente coragem para tentar enfrentar o demônio sem nenhum Finder por perto e sair vivo do processo. Por um momento o garoto até mesmo considerou fingir bater na porta mais algumas vezes daquele mesmo modo fraco e, devido à falta de respostas, dar a si mesmo uma desculpa qualquer e evitar o quarto por mais uns dias, mas logo desistiu. A idéia que começou com tudo isso fora dele e ele não se deixaria desistir assim com tão pouco esforço só porque ela era ingrata e complicada de lidar. E ele também não daria a Link a satisfação de ele saber que tinha razão e que aquela idéia foi uma idiotice. Ele só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para preparação.

E, com um _click_ vindo da porta, ele soube que não teria esse tempo. Com apenas uma batida na porta, aquela criatura estava lá, na sua frente. Os olhos novamente vermelhos, mas dessa vez sem olheiras. Allen começou a se perguntar se ela só tinha aquele moletom verde e se ela havia se esquecido de trazer um pente de cabelo à Ordem. E ela ficou parada o encarando enquanto ele dava dois passos para trás, como medida de segurança. Ellie continuou parada, e Allen imaginou que a garota já havia pelo menos, se acostumado com ele a ponto de não querer nem gritar. Pela primeira vez ele tentou olhar direto nos olhos dela, mas descobriu que ela não gostava desse tipo de contato e preferia ficar olhando para os lados. Mas ela não falou. E isso deu um estalo na cabeça do exorcista.

-Link! – Sem resposta, mas isso não tinha a menor importância no momento. – O que a gente veio fazer aqui mesmo?

-_Você _disse que nós iríamos tentar seguir de novo aquele planejamento cheio de falhas apresentado pelo Finder e tentar levar isso aí na sua frente para almoçar no refeitório, Walker. – Timcampy também mostrou os dentes para reforçar o tom maldoso de Link.

-Sim, eu sei, mas é que agora me ocorreu que, bem, Link...como nós vamos chamar a garota pra almoçar se ela não fala inglês e nem a gente fala italiano?

Seguiu-se um momento que só não foi totalmente silencioso, pois Ellie falou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu. Nesse tempo, o inspetor ergueu lentamente uma das sobrancelhas e Allen pôde jurar que um canto dos lábios dele tremeu como se ele estivesse tentando segurar um meio sorriso.

-Quando não temos uma língua em comum com quem queremos nos comunicar, - Ele parou por um momento e agora o garoto tinha certeza de que Link estava tentando segurar uma risada. E isso lhe dava calafrios – Nós usamos linguagem corporal, sabe? Gesticulação. - Alguma coisa na entonação usada na última palavra fez todo o sangue de Allen subir para suas bochechas. – E rápido antes que ela feche a porta na nossa cara. E, a propósito, eu não vou te ajudar nisso.

Sentindo que preferia estar lutando novamente com um Akuma de nível quatro, que pelo menos não exigia mímicas, Allen olhou novamente para a garota. Sobre o que ela esteve pensando durante todo o seu diálogo com Link, ele não poderia dizer, mas era entretenimento o suficiente para que ela ficasse quieta. Pensado que demoraria bastante tempo para saber o que ela tinha dentro da cabeça, ele se concentrou em expressar o pedido "vamos descer e almoçar juntos" da maneira menos humilhante possível. Na frente de Link.

A primeira coisa que fez foi sorrir: tentativa de mostrar que estava esquecendo o mau começo dos dias anteriores e tentando iniciar um bom relacionamento. Ela permaneceu olhando o seu cabelo. A segunda coisa foi apontar para ela, e em seguida apontar para si mesmo. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e Allen ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Preferindo ignorar que Link estava rindo dele pelas costas, literalmente, e ainda com toda a sua concentração sanguínea acumulada no rosto, ele começou com a parte mais constrangedora de tudo: ergueu e fechou uma das mãos, como se segurasse um objeto. Afundou esse objeto fictício num prato imaginário flutuando a sua frente. Ergueu a suposta colher do prato e levou o seu conteúdo ilusório á boca, simulando os movimentos de abrir a boca e derramar dentro dela o alimento irreal. Em seguida, ele fingiu mastigar a comida e engoliu saliva. No fim, apontou para a direção do refeitório e sorriu mais ainda.

Allen acreditava que nunca ninguém ouviria Link gargalhar, mas os ruídos que ele ouvia agora pareciam ser o mais próximo possível disso, e era degradante saber que sua atuação péssima era a causa. Recusou-se a pensar que Timcampy estava vendo-o prestar esse papel. Olhou para Ellie. E em seguida teve vontade de enterrar sua cabeça no chão. Desprezando todo o seu sacrifício em prol da comunicação, a dona do casaco verde estava olhando para _Link_, com a fronte franzida e uma expressão confusa no rosto. Allen deixou os braços, ainda erguidos por causa da mímica, caírem ao lado do corpo. E, com um "tsc", ela novamente entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Ele fora ignorado. Completamente. Virou-se de costas e se deparou com Link. O miserável agora tinha o rosto vermelho de tanto rir de sua cara, e Allen prometeu a si mesmo que teria sua vingança contra o loiro mais tarde. E de preferência uma das bem violentas. Olhou para Timcampy, mas esse continuou desviando-se. Voltou-se para o quarto mais uma vez não se deixando abater pelo cansaço. Apesar de já ter enjoado de ficar esmurrando a porta. Em vez de atacar repetidamente a peça de madeira, ele gritou:

-Ellie!? – Primeiro não houve resposta.

-Você vai tentar a mímica de novo? – Link comentou, com um tom de voz muito mais leve do que ele estava acostumado a ouvir. E isso o deixou fulo.

-Cale a boca Link! –Em seguida, ele insistiu: - Ellie Farina?

Até aquele momento, Allen estava preparado para reproduzir aquele processo humilhante, mas, quando a porta se abriu vagarosamente, e apenas o suficiente para que ele visualizasse o emaranhado ruivo e um dos olhos castanhos espiando com desconfiança, esgotando os limites de sua pouca paciência, toda sua preparação desceu pelo ralo. Aquilo não ia funcionar, e ele percebeu que sabia disso desde o começo do dia. Ele ficou apenas encarando a garota sem a menor idéia de como agir com ela, até que a porta foi encostando novamente. E uma idéia súbita e tão óbvia que parecia absurda lhe passou pela cabeça:

-Pizza! – E em seguida apontou para a direção do refeitório, repetindo o nome de todas as comidas italianas que ele conhecia – Ravióli, gnocci, carpaccio, panettone, risoto, tartufi!

Funcionou: A porta voltou a se abrir e a garota olhou para onde ele tinha apontado. "Dove è", ela falou (ou algo parecido com isso), baixinho para seus padrões, e Allen notou que dessa vez era para ele a quem ele se dirigia. Era um esforço inútil, uma vez que ele não entendia nada, mas considerando que ele passara os últimos minutos tentando estabelecer algum tipo de comunicação entre eles, aquilo já podia ser considerado uma vitória.

-Dove è? –Ela repetiu, mais devagar, embora não surtisse efeito nenhum, ele continuaria sem entender nada, e ficaria lá, parado olhando para ela sem saber o que responder, como estava fazendo no momento. Aos poucos, o ar de irritação voltou a tomar conta dela, e a garota começou a bater o pé no chão, e Allen viu o momento em que ele iria se trancar no quarto de novo e não sair mais se ele não reagisse. Enquanto tentava forçar o cérebro a encontrar uma solução, Link se manifestou, no seu tom normal de fala, tão de repente que Allen pulou de susto:

-Walker, talvez seja hora de levarmos ela ao refeitório, _certo_?

-Hã? Ah! Certo, entendi! Ellie, vamos por aqui!

Ela respondeu ao nome dela, e ele deu dois passos na direção que estava apontando. A ruiva permaneceu alguns segundos na beira da porta, olhando para ele e em seguida para Link, que num arroubo único de solidariedade resolvera se mover e postar-se atrás dele, no caminho para o almoço. Ou talvez ele só estivesse seguindo a risca aquela coisa de segui-lo como uma sombra, mas não importava muito no momento. Encarando-a com a expressão mais gentil possível, ele estendeu a mão.

-Vamos? – Ele disse, sabendo que ela não entenderia e prevendo que ela não aceitaria a sua mão. Ela piscou um pouco, e entrou no quarto novamente, fazendo Allen entrar em desespero de novo se perguntando o que tinha feito de errado dessa vez. Mas ela saiu segundos depois, fechando a porta atrás de si, e ele entendeu que ela fora apenas pegar as chaves. Ele notou também que até aquele momento ela estivera descalça, e reparou que os sapatos pretos também estavam velhos e desgastados. Ellie cobriu os poucos metros de distância que os separavam, e quando ela os alcançou o grupo começou a se dirigir para a refeição. Allen teve a intenção de andar devagar e acompanhar o ritmo dela, mas logo descobriu ela caminhava a passos largos e rápidos, e continuava, como há dois dias, a andar analisando as paredes ao redor.

Dois andares depois, Allen já estava ficando inquieto com o silêncio mórbido que se instalara sobre eles por todo o trajeto. Certo que ele não tinha a mínima vontade de conversar com Link e que era impossível conversar com Ellie por motivos óbvios (embora ele admitisse agora que tinha vontade, muita vontade, de saber o tipo de coisas que ela teria para falar), mas sua garganta estava coçando horrivelmente para que ele falasse algo. Ele considerou cantarolar alguma coisa, mas lembranças do olhar de Link da última vez que ele fizera aquilo ainda estavam frescas na sua mente. Não que ele fosse _tão _desafinado assim, o Inspetor é que era um chato.

-Então... – ele começou. – Qual deve ser o prato do dia? – Ellie o olhou por uns dois segundos, e Link o ignorou abertamente. – Faz uns três dias que eu não como lasanha, acho que vou pedir uns dois pratos!

-Sinto interromper o seu monólogo, mas você comeu lasanha terça-feira passada.

-É, mas foi lasanha de frango. Hoje que quero de carne. Link, você acha que ela – E ele fez um movimento de cabeça discreto, apontando a única "ela" do grupo. – Gosta de que tipo de comidas?

-Pergunte a ela, não a mim.

-Como? – Virou a cabeça para ela, coincidindo exatamente com o momento em que ela olhava para o seu lado, e seus olhares se encontraram, trazendo a conseqüência de sempre: Ele ficou sem reação, dividido entre falar algo ou apenas sorrir, ou desviar o rosto. "L' Inghilterra è freddo", foi o que ela comentou. Ou pareceu dizer, e Allen já estava satisfeito apenas com isso, pois ela havia falado e uma palavra ele entendera da frase: Inglaterra. – Link, você acha que ela quis dizer que gostaria de comer um prato típico daqui?

-Eu acho que o único que gosta tanto de falar de comida aqui é você.

Allen responderia, mas começou a ouvir vozes que vinham da próxima esquina, a caminho do refeitório. Apressou um pouco o passo e seguiu as vozes, conseguindo alcançar Johnny, Reever, Lenalee e aquele cientista recentemente transferido que conhecia o Kanda desde criança, Didi. Este último foi o primeiro a vê-los se aproximando, e Allen sorriu e se preparou para cumprimentá-los, mas ele foi mais rápido.

-Oi, Allle-Ei, a garota nova apareceu!

No segundo seguinte Allen estava cercado ao lado de Ellie sem saber o que fazer. Pelo que podia ouvir, Didi estava testando se era verdade que ela não falava nada em inglês, enquanto Reever e Lenalee, que já sabiam disso, comentavam abertamente sobre a aparência dela ("Nossa, ela precisa de uma escova de cabelo!"). Allen notou que, ao seu lado, Ellie estava endurecida, seus lábios tremiam, os olhos se arregalaram demais. Johnny também estava perigosamente perto, comentando sobre suas roupas e o que fazer para seu próximo uniforme. As bochechas dela coraram, e Allen tinha uma noção do que aquilo significava, e a única reação que lhe passou pela cabeça foi envolver o pulso dela com a mão, apertando o tecido da manga.

-Ei, gente, eu acho que ela está meio nervos-

-Allen-kun, - Disse Johnny. – Você reparou que ela é mais alta que você?

-Ela é o QUE?

A próxima coisa que ele ouviu foi um poderoso _PAF_ e o baque de um corpo caindo no chão, seguido de um silêncio de aproximadamente meio segundo, e logo depois o ar foi preenchido por gritos estridentes dos quais ele já estava se acostumando. O que lhe pegou de surpresa foi a dor lancinante que atingiu diretamente a sua face esquerda, e ele sentiu seu corpo cambalear e quase tombar no chão junto com o de Johnny. O barulho sumiu, sendo substituído por uma série de sussurros, que ele logo identificou como sendo do restante das pessoas não afetadas pela fúria dela. Quando terminou de se ajeitar, Allen sabia exatamente o que havia se passado ali.

-Allen-kun, - disse Johnny, depois de ser erguido do chão por Didi e Lenalee, com uma marca vermelha no rosto. – O que eu disse de errado?

-Não disse nada, aliás, ela nem entendeu nada do que vocês disseram. – Allen suspirou. – Ah, o problema não é você, Johnny, é só que ela é muito chata e estressadinha, e esquisita e não gosta que ninguém chegue perto, e aí quando eu finalmente consegui tirar ela do quarto onde ela se enfiou, que nem é o quarto que arrumaram para ela, vocês apareceram e cercaram-na e Johnny chegou perto demais, e ela se assustou e saiu batendo em todo mundo porque...bem, ela tem mania de sair batendo em todo mundo. – Quando terminou a explicação, todos estavam o encarando. Ou encarando a sua bochecha inchada pelo soco.

-Ah, Allen, desculpe a gente, então. – Disse Reever. –É que Komui tinha dito que ganhamos uma nova aliada, e também disse essa coisa de você ter pedido a nomeação de General para ficar responsável por ela, mas depois ela sumiu, e você agia como se nada tivesse acontecido por aí, e acabamos ficando curiosos demais e passando os limites! – Allen sentiu uma pontada dolorosa de culpa por ter esquecido tão facilmente de Ellie nesses últimos dias.

– É que ela é meio antipática e não queria sair do quarto. Hein, ela é tão mais alta que eu assim?

Link ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Um pouco. Você não tinha notado?

Para dizer a verdade, não, Allen não tinha percebido até então, mas achava que isso se justificava pelo fato de que nunca havia chegado perto o suficiente dela. Enquanto ele refletia sobre isso, Reever começou a mexer na pasta cheia de papéis que ele carregava, e Allen viu que Lenalee tinha se afastado, e estava olhando perdidamente para o corredor por onde Ellie correra.

-Sabe...-Lenalee começou a divagar. – Eu até compreendo o porquê dela ser assim...-Quando ela se virou encontrou Allen e todos os outros do grupo a encarando incrédulos.

-Lenalee, é possível entender aquela garota?

-Ah, deve ser difícil estar completamente sozinha no meio de pessoas que falam um idioma que você não entende, certo?

Todos continuaram encarando-a com incredulidade. Menos Allen. Acabara de lhe ocorrer uma coisa...

-Ei, vocês podem seguir para o almoço sem mim, ok? Aliás, digam a Jerry que eu não vou aparecer por lá por mais algum tempo, certo? – E com isso ele começou a correr percorrendo um caminho oposto ao que tomara inicialmente, quase atropelando pessoas e tropeçando nos próprios pés. Allen estava correndo mais rápido do que imaginara, já que só foi alcançado por Link quando eles estavam descendo uma escada, pulando sobre os degraus.

-Walker! Para onde estamos indo, pelo amor de Deus??

-Tive uma idéia Link! Vamos para a Biblioteca!!

Link parou de repente.

-Walker, não tem nenhuma biblioteca para onde você está correndo!

-Ah, não? – Allen freou. – Mas eu jurava que ela ficava para lá...erm...deixa para lá.

E ele recomeçou a correr, desta vez deixando Link na direção.

* * *

Enfim =D

Alguns avisos úteis:

¹ - Eu inventei essa na cara de pau mesmo, sem mais desculpas.

²- Ponto Crítico: Ultrapassar os cem por cento de sincronização com a Inocência. É isso que forma um General. Allen atingiu esse ponto lááá na luta com o Ticky na Arca...

³- Eu já disse que na Ordem se fala inglês, não disse?

TODO o italiano que eu usei na fic foi descaradamente obtido na base do "Google – Ferramenta de idiomas". Infelizmente eu não sei nada dessa língua. Se vc sabe, malz aê pelos erros que podem aparecer 8D

Se vc não sabe, aqui vão todas as palavras/frases traduzidas para o português:

_Signorina –" _Senhorita"  
_vergogna_, _stupido_ e _inutile__ – "_vergonha", "estúpido" e "inútil". Originalmente essa última era uma palavrinha bem mais feia, mas em cima da hora o censo do politicamente correto foi mais forte. Dessa vez.

_Dove è – _Algo no sentido de "Onde?'

_L' Inghilterra è freddo_ – "A Inglaterra é fria"

Agradecimentos especiais a vc que leu, a minha beta oficial de todas as horas, a Saku(#-#), e a Zoe King, minha beta extra-oficial que só não é de todas as horas pq tá super atrasada em e essa fic é uma cota imensa de spoilers pra ela, mas mesmo assim ela beta uns trechinhos pra mim! 8D

No próximo capítulo, Allen resolve metade dos problemas com essa garota problemática que problematizou a sua vida...


	3. No fim, tudo valerá a pena!

Se duvidar, vocês nem lembravam mais dessa fic aqui, certo? Aposto que estavam todos felizes com o meu sumiço! Mas NÃO, vocês não vão se livrar de mim assim tão fácil! USHAIDHASIUDHASIDHADI

Enfim, vamos ao terceiro capítulo!! E desculpem a demora aí pessoal, terceiro ano é difícil pra caramba...

* * *

_**No fim (e se você não morrer antes), vale a pena!**_

_Naqueles mesmos cinco meses atrás_

-Walker, aprecio sua determinação em prol da – "inclusão de novos membros para a Ordem Negra", ele iria dizer. - inclusão de novos membros para a Ordem Negra, - _Bingo!_ - mas devo dizer que seu comportamento em locais que exigem silêncio é, no mínimo, - "inadequado" – inadequado! – _Há!_ E agora vem uma lista! –Compreenda que existem umas normas de conduta que devem ser seguidas: Primeiro: Não se deve entrar correndo em uma biblioteca! Segundo: Não se deve entrar arrombando a porta de uma biblioteca! Terceiro: Não se deve correr dentro da biblioteca! Quarto: Não se deve falar alto numa biblioteca!

Allen começou percorrer os corredores entre as estantes de dicionários da biblioteca da Ordem e pouco a pouco deixou de prestar atenção nas palavras de Link, se concentrando em analisar qualquer volume que tivesse a palavra "Italiano" no título. Quando achou o caminho de volta para a mesa onde Link estava sentado (e céus, ele não tinha parado de discursar!), o garoto tinha nas mãos uma pilha dos que ele julgou serem os melhores dicionários e gramáticas que existiam ali.

-Link, eu não faço a menor idéia de como ensinar um novo idioma a alguém. Você acha que esses livros aqui bastam ou nós teremos que arranjar mais? – E então, Allen deixou a carga cair em cima da mesa.

-Walker, você estava me ouvindo? Eu disse que não se deve jogar livros de maneira desordenada em cima da mesa de uma biblioteca, esse foi o décimo primeiro item! E a propósito, pare de pensar em "nós" quando faz menção a alguma coisa relacionada a ajudar aquela garota! Saiba que desde o início eu fui categoricamente contra a essa sua conduta inconseqüente em relação àquela menina, e me recuso a colaborar com qualquer iniciativa sua que tente levar esse seu plano adiante!

-Já chega, Link! – Allen bateu as mãos contra a mesa, e ignorou o olhar de censura que seu gesto arrancou do inspetor. – Você está exagerando demais! Até parece que eu, sei lá, vou ser condenado por uma tentativa de assassinato a Leverrier ou coisa parecida! – Ao ouvir isso, o outro fez uma careta, e ele não conseguiu segurar um sorriso.

-Walker, não diga uma coisa dessas nem de brincadeira! E não, eu não estou exagerando, eu só acho que você, - E, nisso, Link sentou-se bruscamente na cadeira, puxando-o pelo braço para sentar-se ao seu lado. Timcampy se juntou a eles em cima de mesa, fechando uma espécie de círculo. Link então abaixou consideravelmente o tom de voz. – estando na sua posição de possível traidor e hospedeiro do 14º, não deveria sair por aí pedindo coisas como se tornar General! É uma coisa completamente inconseqüente, irresponsável!

-Não, você está sendo exagerado sim! É o único que tá reclamando até agora! – Link pareceu abrir a boca para contestar, mas Allen não deixou – Além do mais, eu ainda não consegui entender essa coisa direito, quer dizer, o que o fato de que eu – Allen abaixou mais a cabeça, se aproximou mais de Link e também abaixou mais ainda o volume da voz. – sou o hospedeiro do 14º, e totalmente contra a minha vontade, você sabe, tem a ver com meu pedido para me tornar um General? Aliás, isso já não deveria ter acontecido antes? Já faz uns meses que eu passei dos cem por cento de sincronização!

Link lhe deu outro de seus olhares de reprovação, e também suspirou de um jeito que fez Allen sentir que não estava captando alguma idéia muito óbvia. Isso o fez se sentir burro, e ele concluiu que essa era a intenção do loiro. Enquanto esperava Link formular a resposta, o que ele com certeza estava fazendo, uma coisa chamou a sua atenção: Andando rápido, em sua direção, trazendo Lenalee consigo, com as pontas do cachecol laranja balançando em suas costas por conta de seu passo rápido, e a bandana verde caindo em sua testa. E o cabelo ruivo, que nos últimos dias Allen aprendera a relacionar com desastre, agora voltava a ser sinal de alegria.

-Pare um pouco, Link! – Allen disse assim que Link abriu a boca. – Lavi está vindo para cá! – E em seguida ele se levantou e contornou a mesa, indo em direção ao garoto e a Lenalee. Lavi já estava fora da Ordem quando Allen saiu em sua última missão, e pelo visto, tinha chegado a pouquíssimo tempo. Isso queria dizer que ele não via seu amigo há muito, muito tempo!

Assim que os dois se aproximaram o suficiente, porém, ele viu na expressão raivosa de Lavi e na face angustiada de Lenalee que foi o único a ficar feliz com o reencontro. Ele mal constatou que Lavi na verdade estava arrastando Lenalee até eles, e antes mesmo que pudesse bolar uma teoria para justificar a cena, o ruivo já estava perto o suficiente para empurrá-lo de volta para a mesa e derrubá-lo na cadeira, e Allen se viu novamente sentado com a cabeça baixa, todos os quatro (e Timcampy) na mesma posição em que antes estavam apenas ele e Link.

-Allen-kun, me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo, – Começou Lenalee. - Eu não sabia que Lavi iria reagir assim, então-

-Allen! Você é um inconseqüente, aliás, você sempre foi um tanto quanto inconseqüente, - Disse Lavi, não se preocupando em pedir licença à Lenalee, que continuou a pedir desculpas - mas eu não imaginava que sua irresponsabilidade chegaria à beira da burrice como nos últimos dias e também-

-Está vendo Walker? – Disse Link, enquanto Lavi e Lenalee continuavam a falar – Eu sou o único que está reclamando com você agora? Não!

-Como assim? – Interrompeu Lavi. – Ele não está aceitando levar bronca? Ah não Allen, de todas as besteiras que você fez na vida, essa foi uma das piores!

-Por quê? – Foi a única coisa que ele disse, ou melhor, que conseguiu dizer. Sua felicidade por rever o melhor amigo havia sido substituída por perplexidade e uma ponta de indignação. Agora, além de Timcampy, Lavi também estava contra ele! Esse, por sua vez, o encarou com a boca ligeiramente aberta, numa expressão incrédula que o fez se sentir lerdo de novo. Todos voltaram à pose normal e Lavi virou a cabeça para o lado de Link.

-Dois-pontos, ele nem sabe direito o que pediu, não foi?

-Pare com esse apelido, ok? Mais respeito comigo! E aparentemente, Walker ainda não está a par da verdadeira amplitude do problema.

Eles trocaram um olhar de compreensão, como se estivessem falando de um objeto de pesquisa, ou fingindo que Allen não estava ali. Até mesmo Timcampy parecia estar acompanhando o diálogo silencioso dos dois. Não lhe restou alternativa se não olhar para Lenalee.

-Então, eu também não entendi a gravidade do problema. – Ela disse, e involuntariamente, Allen sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta.

Lavi respirou fundo, e com a calma restabelecida, se voltou para ele:

-Allen, o que você entende por um General? – ele perguntou, falando devagar.

-Hã? – Essa o pegou de surpresa. Allen pensou em todos os Generais da Ordem e o que eles faziam: General Theodore ¹, sempre atrás de seus "filhos" pelos corredores da Ordem, dizendo que eram como uma família, que deveriam ficar juntos e freqüentemente tentando ensiná-los alguma coisa nova. Pensou nos Generais Cloud Nine e Winters Sokaro. Mas ele nunca tinha trocado uma palavra sequer com esses dois últimos, que raramente estavam no castelo, e, quando apareciam, eram visto só de relance. Os três pareciam estar sempre ocupados. Então, sem conseguir segurar um calafrio e uma careta (e uma dor esquisita no peito, que ele se recusou a chamar de saudade), Allen lembrou de seu mestre, Cross. Mas aquele ali não era um bom exemplo para muita coisa. Na verdade, era um péssimo exemplo para quase tudo. – Bem, um exorcista é nomeado como General da Ordem Negra quando passa os cem por cento de sincronização com sua Inocência, certo? – Os três na sua frente confirmaram com a cabeça. Tim fez um gesto com uma de suas patinhas para que ele continuasse. – A partir daí, o General tem o dever de sair em missões que possam conter um maior risco, freqüentemente sozinhos, e eles também carregam algumas Inocências com eles com a missão de encontrar compatíveis pelo mundo, não é isso? Mas eu ouvi dizer que eles não estão mais fazendo isso, por conta da situação de desvantagem da Ordem.

Um lampejo de compreensão passou pelos olhos de Lenalee. Link olhou para Lavi, que balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-Então, - Comentou Lavi – ele não sabe direito o que fez.

-Exato, ele não compreende. – Respondeu Link.

-Ei! – Allen interrompeu. – Será que vocês dois podem parar de fazer suspense e me dizer logo qual foi a grande besteira que fiz, finalmente? – Ele disse, e novamente estavam todos abaixados, com as cabeças juntas sobre a mesa, sussurrando.

-Olha Allen, você está parcialmente certo. O problema é que você esqueceu, ou você não sabe, que Generais tem poder dentro da Ordem! Ser um General por aqui também significa ter acesso a informações que não são liberadas para qualquer um, e eles também participam de reuniões que decidem os rumos da Ordem nessa guerra junto com Komui. E considerando que você é tido como um traidor – E isso ele falou tão baixinho que Allen praticamente teve que fazer leitura labial -, a Ordem pode interpretar esse seu pedido como um meio de conseguir essa influência toda e usá-la a favor do Conde! Aliás, até mesmo o simples direito de poder sair da Ordem com uma Inocência em mãos pode ser considerado suspeito no seu caso. Allen, você acaba de dar um motivo à Ordem para que ela preste ainda mais atenção em você!

A mesa ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Bem, - Allen voltou a falar. – Como eu poderia saber dessas coisas? Quer dizer, o único General com quem eu convivi foi meu mestre Cross! O cara que passou uns quatro anos fugido da Ordem! – E pelas caras dos outros três e Timcampy, isso pareceu uma desculpa satisfatória. Lavi coçou a cabeça, refletindo, e tornou a dizer:

-É, agora que já está tudo esclarecido, vamos tentar resolver isso. Primeiro, acho que devemos ir até Komui e pedir para ele desconsiderar o seu pedido, e aí,

Nesse ponto, Allen cortou o seu amigo e falou antes mesmo de pensar no que estava dizendo:

-Não. – E, quando já era tarde demais para segurar a língua, Allen percebeu que não estava nem um pouco arrependido. E talvez um pouco irritado. Link e Lavi o encaravam boquiabertos. – Eu não irei voltar atrás com essa coisa! Até porque, se Lenalee não te contou, isso envolve o futuro da garota também!– Assim que acabou, ele teve que abaixar a cabeça. O garoto de cabelo vermelho tentou lhe dar um tabefe.

-Lavi! Chega! – Ordenou Lenalee. Ela levantou-se da cadeira e apoiou os braços. – Allen-kun tem razão dessa vez. Eu concordo com o que você colocou sobre os riscos que Allen-kun está correndo com essa história toda, mas ele não pode voltar atrás sem pensar no que será feito de Ellie primeiro!

Allen continuou com a cabeça abaixada, mesmo sem ter mais motivo para isso. Ele ouviu Lavi se por de pé também e continuar a discutir com Lenalee, e as palavras saíam friamente de sua boca.

-Pelo que você me contou, ela é só outro compatível que não quer colaborar. E daí?

-E daí que ela será encaminhada para a Central. – E Allen soube, mesmo sem olhar, que a garota estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Qualquer coisa que envolvesse Leverrier ou a Central da Ordem mexia com ela. E foi nesse momento que Allen compreendeu o porquê. –A Central, que usa seres humanos como cobaias em experimentos, Lavi!

-Lena, eles faziam isso há anos atrás.

-E você e eu sabemos que ninguém aqui tem provas de que eles tenham parado de fazê-los.

Allen ergueu a cabeça, e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Link. E Link o encarou com o rosto totalmente inexpressivo. Ele sentiu que os seus amigos também olhavam para o Inspetor esperando que ele se manifestasse, mas ele permaneceu calado. Allen teve vontade de perguntá-lo se o que tinha ouvido era mesmo verdade. Mas era, Lenalee não mentiria sobre aquilo. Ele desejou, então, perguntar a Link se ele sabia de alguma coisa, se a Central realmente ainda fazia coisas assim (e ele ainda não conseguia imaginar que coisas seriam essas). Mas ele sabia que o loiro não responderia nada. Talvez Link nem estivesse o encarando realmente. Ele poderia muito bem estar apenas perdido nas próprias lembranças. Ninguém disse mais nada.

Ele começou a pegar os livros que estavam em cima da mesa. Sem precisar que ele pedisse, embora tenha sido sua intenção, Lenalee o ajudou a recolhê-los. Quando os dois estavam carregando todos os livros que Allen tinha escolhido, se afastaram daquela mesa em direção à saída da biblioteca. Timcampy levantou vôo e pousou em sua cabeça, e isso quase arrancou um sorriso de seu rosto. Era a primeira vez desde que aquilo começara que Tim pousava em sua cabeça. Mas Allen parou depois de alguns metros, esperando que Link se levantasse e voltasse a segui-lo como uma sombra. Lavi também ainda estava de pé junto ao móvel. E foi ele quem comentou primeiro:

-Eu ainda acho que você está se arriscando demais.

Link se levantou, por fim saindo daquele estado esquisito, e concordou com Lavi:

-E olha só, você nem gosta dela, Walker.

-Isso não importa muito. – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros e ignorando o olhar interrogativo que Lenalee lhe lançou.

Eles saíram da biblioteca em direção ao de Ellie, e apenas quando começaram a subir as escadas Allen ouviu os passos de Lavi caminhando atrás do grupo. Ele sabia que ele viria, mas se sentiu mal. Allen até imaginava que Lavi o chamaria de imprudente pelo que tinha feito, mas ele não achava que ia acabar brigando com seu amigo daquela maneira. Ele entendia que Lavi só queria o seu bem, mas já estava feito e ele não tinha a menor vontade de desistir.

-Ei, Allen-kun. – Lenalee o chamou, baixinho – Você sabe, não precisa se tornar General para tomar conta de Ellie se não quiser. Podemos dar um jeito, eu posso tentar convencer meu irmão a mantê-la aqui até que um dos Generais chegue e assuma o caso. Acho que a General Cloud cuidaria bem dela, ou o General Theodore. Só não sei se daria certo colocar ela e Kanda no mesmo time. – E com essa idéia na cabeça, os dois riram um pouco. – Até porque, fui eu que te arrastei pra sala de meu irmão naquele dia, então a culpada por te meter nessa sou eu.

-Ah, pare com isso, Lenalee, eu vou conseguir me virar. Além disso, eu já dei trabalho pra Komui. E lembre-se dos Finders que acompanhavam ela no dia! Todos eles ficaram super felizes quando eu disse que ia dar uma ajudinha, não foi? E até a própria Ellie já está sabendo disso, quer dizer, eu acho que alguém já explicou tudo pra ela, apesar de todos os Finders já terem saído da Ordem. Na verdade Lenalee, Link tem razão, Ellie é chata pra caramba, e acho que ela não vai com minha cara, mas isso não é motivo pra deixar ela na mão. – Por que ela parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que não aceita ser forçada a fazer nada, e se tratando de que o problema envolvia a Inocência, isso se tornava algo perigoso. Uma rápida lembrança de Suman Dark passou pela sua mente, acompanhada de uma tristeza imensurável, mas Allen tratou de afastar esses pensamentos. Ele bem que sentiu vontade, mas preferiu também não fazer perguntas sobre que tipo de experimentos a Ordem fazia com as pessoas, se ela os vira, se ela, por mais que doesse pensar nisso, também havia sido usada. Ele não iria incomodar Lenalee com esse assunto. E nem o faria com Link.

Antes de visualizar o corredor onde ele tinha pisado tanto nos últimos tempos, Allen soube que eles não estariam sozinhos dessa vez. Ele podia ouvir vozes, mas o som ainda chegava com dificuldade aos seus ouvidos, e ele não conseguia entender nada. Quando se aproximou mais do local, desistiu de tentar entender qualquer coisa: Era italiano. A porta do quarto estava aberta. Espiando o interior do quarto, Allen não soube o que pensar da cena que encontrou: Dentro do quarto, estava Toma sentado na cadeira do quarto, que ele arrastara da escrivaninha até a beirada da cama. O Finder mais jovem do grupo, que anteriormente havia levado um soco de Ellie estava lá também. E, novamente, era ele quem parecia ser o mais próximo da garota. Era ele que estava sentado na cama junto com ela, e Allen reparou que até sua presença ser notada, ele falava baixo com ela, e sorria. Ao se darem conta de que tinha gente na porta do quarto, os três pararam de conversar – seja lá qual fosse o assunto – e se voltaram para os visitantes. Ellie fez uma careta desgostosa assim que o viu. Allen reparou numa última lágrima descendo pelo seu rosto antes que ela a limpasse com a manga do moletom verde. Era a primeira vez que ele via seus cabelos razoavelmente arrumados. O Finder que ele não conhecia ainda disse alguma frase em italiano e ajeitou uma mecha cacheada que caía em sua face e colocou a pequena escova na mesinha de cabeceira. Allen realmente não sabia nem o que dizer. Quem o cumprimentou primeiro foi Toma:

-Boa tarde, senhor Walker! Viemos fazer uma visita.

-Hã, boa tarde, Toma! Boa tarde! – Ele disse também ao Finder jovem e à Ellie, não se importando em saber que ela não entenderia nada. Ele agora estava ansioso e um tanto quanto constrangido. Era como se o "viemos fazer uma visita" de Toma significasse "viemos tirar satisfação de porque ela ainda está passando os dias trancada e chorando no quarto quando nós achávamos que você ia cuidar bem dela, de quem gostamos tanto apesar de não nos dar motivo nenhum para isso." – Na verdade, hm, - Allen falou como se estivesse respondendo a pergunta imaginária de Toma. – eu trouxe livros!

-Gramáticas! – Lenalee consertou, e ele se sentiu imensamente agradecido por ela estar ali com ele. Sem esperar convite, ela entrou no quarto e Allen se sentiu confortável para fazer o mesmo após murmurar um "com licença" inaudível. Tirando a cara feia de Ellie, ninguém pareceu se importar. – e dicionários! Allen-kun teve a idéia de começar ajudando Ellie a aprender inglês!

-Excelente idéia! - Disse Toma, e ele disse mais alguma coisa em italiano para Ellie. Ela respondeu algo em um tom mal-educado.

-Ah, mas que boa merda você fez, Allen! – Interrompeu Lavi. - Ela nem vale a pena!

-Lavi, se você veio aqui pra reclamar, prefiro que você se retire, por favor. – E Allen voltou a conversar com os Finders, que, para sua surpresa, não defenderam a menina, ou sequer olharam para Lavi com mais do que uma leve estranheza. – Olha, Toma, e...

-Romeo. – Disse o outro Finder.

-Romeo, muito prazer! Então, eu não sei se vou ser muito bom em ensinar um idioma novo a ela, então, se vocês dois puderem ajudar, quando estiverem na ordem, é claro, seria muito bom!- Ele pausou quando Ellie disse mais uma frase. Imaginou que fosse algum comentário alheio, ou até mesmo, a julgar pela leve entonação de ameaça, algo direcionado à Lenalee, que analisava o quarto, cujo único sinal de habitação era a grande mala destrancada no chão.

-Chame o resto dos Finders que vieram com ela também, acho que vocês vão precisar de alguma ajuda para segurar essa daí no lugar sem agredir ninguém. – Lavi tornou a falar, e Allen notou o sarcasmo, e um toque de amargura. Mas ele não fez mais do que respirar fundo e não se deixar ficar bravo com Lavi. Se ele não iria sair, seria ignorado.

-Ah, e gostaria de perguntar uma coisa também, - Recomeçou Allen, indo em direção à escrivaninha para colocar os livros que ele ainda carregava – Ainda não sei de nada sobre a Inocência dela. Como é?

Romeo e Toma se entreolharam em dúvida. Romeo falou com Ellie de novo, gentilmente, perguntando-a, ou pelo menos foi o que Allen imaginou, se poderia responder essa pergunta.

-Nem isso você sabe? – Disse Lavi.

No momento em que se deu conta, Allen já estava atravessando o quarto em poucos passos, indo parar na frente de Lavi. Ele ouviu uma exclamação de Lenalee e a voz da outra garota. Ele tinha jogado os livros de qualquer maneira na mesinha do quarto, e eles haviam caído no chão.

-Escute aqui Lavi, eu agradeço sua preocupação comigo e tudo o mais, mas se você já disse tudo o que tinha pra me dizer e veio aqui só pra ficar incomodando e achando defeitos nela, vá embora! – E, sem sequer esperar pela reação de Lavi, Allen o empurrou, ainda que delicadamente, para fora do recinto.

Lavi, porém, não respondeu diretamente. Na verdade, Allen foi praticamente ignorado: Lavi prestara mais atenção em Ellie. Allen também ouviu seus passos, e de alguma forma, sentiu que ela estava bem perto dele, às suas costas.

-_Qual è il guaio, ora?_ ²– Ele ouviu Ellie dizer, alto e claro.

-_E 'tuo account?_ – Para sua surpresa, a resposta veio de Lavi! Allen sentiu seu queixo cair e sua breve irritação dar lugar à surpresa pura e simples.

-Uau, Lavi! Você fala italiano! – E nesse contentamento, Allen não se importou que Ellie agarrasse seu braço e o tirasse do caminho sem nenhuma delicadeza, tomando o seu lugar na frente de Lavi. A tensão que o gesto dela pôs no ambiente foi quase palpável.

_ -__Beh, voi due stanno combattendo sulla porta della mia stanza, allora è il mio diritto di sapere, ma cosa sta succedendo qui!_ – E depois dessa grosseria (aquilo foi dito de uma maneira bem mal educada!), Lavi foi novamente empurrando para fora do quarto, dessa vez por ela.

_-Va bene, allora, vi dico qual è il problema: Si è scoperto che il mio amico qui tá rischiare l'osso del collo proprio Pra impedisce di dare veramente male qui, e voi, invece di ringraziare il modo in cui merita, basta fare il peggio per lui!_

_ -E stai pensando che, lo pregai di intromettersi nella mia vita? Lui e uno biondo ci stanno facendo quello che sempre più stanno facendo perché volevano!– _Se não soubesse que o que estava ocorrendo ali era uma discussão que piorava a cada frase, Allen teria achado até engraçadinho o jeito como ela batia o pé no chão, sacudia a cabeça e colocava as mãos nos quadris.

-Ei! – Link se manifestou. - _Qual è la necessità di mettere il mio nome in questa conversazione? Io non sono qui volentieri! - _Allen sentiu realmente seu queixo cair.

-LINK!

-Hã, sim Walker?

-Desde quando você sabe falar italiano?!

-Obviamente, não foi a partir desse exato segundo! – Ele não conseguiu formular uma resposta coerente. Link soltou um suspiro de cansaço. – Francamente Walker! Eu vim da Central!

-Mas eu pensava que a língua oficial de comunicação da Ordem era inglês!

-Meninos, Ellie está gritando com Lavi. – Comentou Lenalee.

-Está correto, mas a Central fica no Vaticano, que fica no meio de Roma, que é a capital da Itália! Nunca te passou pela cabeça que eles precisassem de alguém que soubesse a língua do país onde está a sede da Ordem, não?

-Pessoal, eles estão se afastando do quarto! – A chinesa disse.

-Na verdade, não. Mas, seu traidor! Como você pôde! Sabia o que Ellie estava dizendo o tempo todo e nunca me disse nada!

-Mas é claro que eu não disse nada! Sou pago para ser seu vigia, e não seu tradutor! E a propósito, eu bem que queria não entender o idioma dela, essa garota fala umas coisas desagradáveis demais!

Os dois sons que Allen ouviu em seguida foram um _OUCH!, _e logo depois um sonoro _CRACK!_

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – Exclamaram, coincidentemente, Lenalee e Romeo, e ao mesmo tempo também, eles saíram correndo do quarto. Timcampy voou atrás deles logo depois.

-Conversaremos depois, mocinho! –E com esse último aviso, Allen, junto com Toma (e um Link profundamente indignado alguns segundos depois).

Allen seguiu Timcampy, que seguia Lenalee e Romeo até o fim da outra extremidade daquele corredor, até ver algum sinal de algum dos dois ruivos briguentos. E quando os achou, o que ele viu foi a terceira coisa do dia a deixar sua boca aberta:

Eles foram encontrados em mais uma grande escadaria que dava para um grande salão da Ordem (Allen nunca entenderia a geografia daquele lugar, sério.). Mas onde deveria ter uma série de degraus de pedra, tudo o que era visto era uma pilha de escombros e uma rachadura enorme que subia pela parede e alcançava perigosamente o teto. Lavi estava a uma distância grande do desastre, e o modo como ele segurava seu martelo ativado dava a entender que ele tinha acabado de usá-lo para de deslocar. Atrás dele estava um grupo de membros da seção científica que estavam passando bem ali, ou que tinham se aproximado para ver. Mas com eles, Allen não se importava. Ele buscou alguma explicação no olhar de Lavi, e tudo que viu foi perplexidade e, se não estava enganado, uma parcela merecida de culpa. _E Ellie, onde está? _Ele pensou, ainda olhando para o seu amigo, e isso deve ter ficado óbvio no seu rosto, já que Lavi assim que o viu apontou para um ponto logo após o desabamento. Allen então desceu pelos restos da escada, quase escorregando uma ou duas vezes, até encontrá-la.

Era pior do que ele imaginava. Ela estava caída no chão, respirando com dificuldade, ou soluçando, ou chorando mais uma vez. E sua Inocência estava ativada também. O que ele viu naquele primeiro momento era uma espécie de corrente de energia, que continha o brilho levemente esverdeado de qualquer Inocência, cobrindo os seus braços por cima das mangas do casaco. Antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la e ver mais de perto, Ellie se mexeu, tentando levantar, e apoiou o braço no chão.

Forte demais. Allen sentiu o leve tremor no chão e viu a pequena cratera se abrindo sob o seu punho. Ouviu Ellie soltar um ruído, que com certeza era um gemido de dor. Ele sabia que aquilo doía. _Ellie!, _ele pensou – e provavelmente deve ter murmurado também, ao se aproximar dela. Ele ouviu também passos e visualizou com o canto dos olhos as botas de Lenalee.

_-Lo lascia!_ – Ela gritou, e quando ele chegou mais perto ela tentou afastá-lo com o braço direito, e Allen foi rápido o suficiente para ativar a própria Inocência. E se não o tivesse feito, suas costelas estariam quebradas nesse momento. Quase que desesperadamente ela tentou se levantar, mas doía demais usar os braços, Allen sabia como aquilo doía, e de uma maneira que ele achou que ela não conseguiria, Ellie se levantou sem usar os braços, mas a dor era muita, a dor parecia ser muita, porque ela se escorou na parede, ela tentou abraçar o próprio corpo, mas os braços pesavam demais, e tudo que ela pôde fazer foi deixá-los jogados ao lado do corpo, e bater a própria nuca na parede, de uma maneira que doesse e a fizesse esquecer a dor nos braços, o que não funcionaria, Allen sabia, pois ele mesmo já tentara aquilo tudo anos atrás.

-Ellie, chega, pare com isso! – Allen tentou dizer, e o fato que ela não entenderia já tinha deixado de importar a muito tempo. Ele só precisava dizer alguma coisa que fizesse a novata parar.

- _Odio tutto questo – _Ela disse, deixando o corpo escorregar pela parede, e Allen não quis saber através de Lavi ou de Link o que ela estava dizendo, ele só queria que ela parasse, e antes que ela chegasse ao chão, ele a pegou no colo e correu dali, e correu sem saber para onde iria, só queria saber de correr até um local deserto, sem querer verificar se estava sendo seguido ou não, mas ele não ouvia passos nem vozes, e rapidamente lhe ocorreu o pensamento de que ela era muito mais leve do que parecia a princípio.

Eles estavam em algum lugar da Ordem que Allen nunca visitara antes e que parecia totalmente inabitado ainda, mas Allen só notou porque foi ali que Ellie conseguiu se desvencilhar de seus braços e correr sozinha, e Allen ficou impressionado em como ela conseguia correr rápido, mesmo que a poucos segundos ela mal se agüentasse de pé, e agora Allen ouvia a batida de seus pés contra o chão, correndo atrás dela. _Ellie, pare!,_ ele deve ter pensado, vendo ela perder o equilíbrio, bater-se contra a parede, vendo seu braço quebrar aquela parede com mais força, e de novo ele viu Suman Dark, e foi com esse nome em sua mente que ele alcançou Ellie, não se preocupando em saber se conseguiu por ser mais rápido ou porque ela não agüentava mais e agora se deixava cair no chão. Tudo que ele sabia é que estava caindo de joelhos na frente dela, que ela ainda tentava se arrastar para longe dele, e que agora ele estava engatinhando atrás dela – e ele não quis pensar em o quanto essa cena pareceria ridícula se os braços dela não estivessem doendo tanto. E quando ela parou, só o fez porque tinha encostado em outra parede.

- _Io odio queste armi!_- Foi a última coisa que ela exclamou antes que Allen definitivamente a alcançasse.

-Certo, não me importa do que você esteja falando, mas pare, ok? Só está piorando tudo! Agora, vamos desativar as Inocências, nós dois, tudo bem? – Ele disse, falando rápido demais. Ela não entenderia mesmo. – Desativar a Inocência. – Ele repetiu, e fez seu próprio braço voltar ao normal.

Fazer seu braço voltar ao normal silenciou Ellie. Ele olhou para o rosto dela, para as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto corado – de esforço, vergonha, o que quer que fosse – para os olhos arregalados, e entendeu que ela não faria o mesmo. Ela não sabia como. Ele se lembrou das primeiras vezes em que transformou seu braço esquerdo e não soube como fazê-lo voltar a ser o que era a menos que desmaiasse de cansaço. Visualizou então o rosto intrigado de seu mestre naquela época, e imaginou que estava com a mesma expressão. E a expressão de Ellie então era igual à que ele fazia naquele tempo. Allen não sabia se no momento conseguiria fazer como Cross tinha feito com ele, mas tentaria, pelo menos, ser mais gentil: Primeiro, estendeu as duas mãos abertas na frente de Ellie. Murmurou um "Com licença", apenas para que ela soubesse que ele estava murmurando alguma coisa, e o mais devagar que pode, ele levou as suas mãos até as mãos dela. Pediu mentalmente para que ela não reagisse, pois se o fizesse ele estaria ferrado. Se pedisse isso em voz alta não faria diferença nenhuma, mas mesmo assim ele o fez. Tocou levemente as mãos dela, sentindo o calor emanado pela energia da Inocência. Segurou as mãos dela, e ela não as mexeu, ainda bem. Levantou um pouco os braços dela, apenas para que ficassem estendidos na sua frente, e Allen achou incrível descobrir como eles estavam leves, mas se ele os soltasse, seriam insuportavelmente pesados para ela.

-Vai parar de doer no três, está bem? – Ela não respondeu, olhando para as próprias mãos. – Um, dois, três!

Com firmeza e cuidado para não machucá-la, ele apertou as mãos dela nas suas, ignorando a exclamação de Ellie, de surpresa, e não dor, e um tanto quanto abruptamente os braços dela voltaram ao normal. "Oh!", ele ouviu. Ela mexeu as mãos e ele as soltou, com a sua calma restaurada. Como ela não fazia nada além de olhá-lo de uma maneira estranha, Allen retirou os restos das mangas rasgadas de sua roupa. Os braços de Ellie eram finos, compridos, e marcados, de uma maneira que se repetia nos dois membros. Começando pelos ombros, havia um grande risco vermelho em sua pele, de uma cor que se aproximava muito do vermelho que tinha o seu braço antes da sua Inocência mudar. A textura, ele descobriu quando tocou o início da linha de cada braço, era a mesma também. Essa linha descia pelo seu braço e logo se dividia, se tornava mais fina e acabava, e próxima a ela começava outra, menor, mais fina e logo era cortada por outra linha. E assim a Inocência riscava os braços dela, num padrão que o lembrava as rachaduras que ele vira nas escadas, e nas paredes, produzidas por aqueles punhos, e Allen as traçava com os dedos, uma por uma, e ela não reclamava. Nas costas das mãos, ele viu quando as estendeu novamente, apenas duas dessas marcas se cruzavam e faziam uma cruz, semelhante à que ele possuía na mão esquerda.

-É uma Inocência bonita. – Ele disse, rompendo o silêncio. – E parou de doer, não foi? – Allen começou a achar o silêncio e a cara de confusão dela engraçados, e se deixou soltar um sorriso. – Vamos! Ative de novo! – Ele apertou da mesma maneira a mão dela, seu polegar bem no centro daquela cruz, e ela soltou outra exclamação de surpresa, ou possivelmente um palavrão. E quanto ativada, a Inocência era bonita também. O que antes ele achou que eram correntes de energia sem forma produzidas pela Inocência na verdade seguiam o mesmo padrão das linhas dos braços! E acima de cada punho dela pairava uma cruz branca, tão densa e luminosa que ele pensou poderiam ser sólidas, cada uma era igualzinha à cruz contida nas costas de cada mão! – E agora, - Allen disse, rindo ao ver a expressão perplexa dela – não vai doer mais, não é? E para desativar, de novo, é assim. – E dessa vez ele não precisou fazer força nas mãos dela para que os braços retornassem à forma original. – Muito bem Ellie, tudo ocorreu muito bem! Acho que dentro de alguns dias você conseguirá fazer isso sozinha! – E Allen tornou a encará-la, sorrindo. Agora, toda aquela confusão estava acabada, e ela não corria mais perigo algum. Talvez fosse o alívio que o impedia de parar de sorrir então. Timcampy parecia voar alegremente ao seu redor. Ele ouviu um outro "oh", e algo semelhante ao barulho produzido por um macaco.

-_Voi è un povero collega, la faccia, un povero_. – Ela disse, finalmente, com um tom de voz incrivelmente baixo e manso para os seus padrões. - Muore. – E aquela última palavra foi dita de uma maneira que o fez rir.

-Eu não acredito nisso, - Disse... _Link_? – Ela é incapaz de soltar uma palavra de agradecimento!

E pensando bem, nem Timcampy deveria estar ali! E o que era o macaco, então? E quando Allen olhou à sua volta, rápido o suficiente para quase torcer o pescoço, ele encontrou Link agachado a seu lado, Timcampy voando alegremente, e de pé, encostados na parede formando uma espécie platéia, estava Komui, Lenalee, e todo o time de Generais da Ordem Negra! Ele sentiu um rubor subindo pelo seu rosto imediatamente. Pelo menos, descobrira de onde viera o barulhinho do macaco, pendurado no ombro da General Cloud.

-Ah, Link, pense pelo lado bom, o Allen-kun se saiu muito bem! – Falou Komui, colocando a prancheta que estava sempre com ele debaixo do braço, deixando as mãos livres para aplaudir. Seu movimento foi copiado pelo General Theodore, que parecia excessivamente emocionado, e por Lenalee, que sorria de uma maneira triunfante. – E então senhores, o que acharam do desempenho de nosso garoto?

-D-desde quando vocês estão parados aí!? – Foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca no momento. Ele olhou novamente para Ellie, que assistia tudo curiosamente. Obviamente, devido à sua posição, ela teria visto todos eles chegarem. Ou não, ela parecia estar num leve estado de choque.

-Soubemos da agitação que vocês criaram alguns andares lá em cima, e encontramos vocês dois mais ou menos na hora em que você desativou a Inocência dela. Grande técnica, garoto! – Exclamou Theodore, o único que ainda estava aplaudindo. – Cross já tinha feito isso com você? – E Allen apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Pois bem, você com certeza foi mais gentil. A depender de mim, Allen Walker se torna um General!

-Ele é muito novo, mas tem jeito para coisa. E a menina já tem algum contato com ele, então, eu também aceito que ele se torne um de nós. – Declarou General Cloud. Quando ela reparou nele olhando para ela, com uma cara que com certeza estava muito imbecil, ela sorriu com bondade, e aquela era a primeira vez que ele via aquela mulher sorrir daquela forma. Céus, se seu mestre soubesse que ele conseguira fazer aquela loira sorrir assim, Allen estava morto!

General Sokaro, que pelo visto estava ali a contragosto, foi o último a dar sua opinião: fez um gesto de total descaso com os ombros.

-Então, Allen, - Komui se aproximou dele e de Ellie, ainda sentados no chão. – Levanta daí, você está prestes a ser nomeado General, não pode ficar caído pelos cantos da Ordem! E tire sua discípula daí também! – E o próprio Komui lhe estendeu a mão, ajudando-o a se erguer novamente. Allen quis fazer o mesmo com Ellie, mas quando a olhou, ela já havia se levantado sozinha. Ele observou a ruiva, ainda meio atrapalhada, flexionar os dedos das mãos, um de cada vez. Allen viu uma mecha do cabelo cheio caindo e seu rosto, e se perguntou se ela deixaria que ele tirasse a mecha dali, como Romeo fizera momentos antes. Mas, sinceramente, ele não tinha a menor vontade de fazê-lo.

**.**

Allen só se lembrava de algumas partes do discurso longo e tedioso que Komui foi obrigado da ler em nome da Central naquela manhã. Foram as partes citadas nos momentos em que Link o cutucava, furioso por Allen dormir em "uma ocasião tão solene". Allen lembrava também que nessas horas argumentava com Link, dizendo que General Theodore também estava dormindo, e se ele estivesse ali, General Cross também dormiria, e o próprio Komui parecia estar lendo o texto mecanicamente, sem prestar a menor atenção no que lia. Mas as palavras que ele ouviu foram o suficiente: elas ficavam zunindo na sua cabeça sem parar.

-Acabei! – A voz de Johnny o tirou de seus próprios pensamentos. –Aqui está seu casaco de General, Allen! Que orgulho! – Disse Johnny alegremente, até demais. O casaco era o mesmo de sempre, à exceção do brasão da Ordem Negra costurado no lado esquerdo do peito, que agora igual aos que ele viu nos uniformes dos outros Generais: Dourado. Allen pegou o casaco e o estendeu na sua frente, e logo em seguida o jogou sobre o ombro direito.

-Obrigado Johnny, ficou ótimo!

-De nada, mas... não vai vestir? – Ele perguntou.

-Ainda não. – E com isso, Allen levantou-se do banco e foi, sempre acompanhado de Link, até o outro lado dos provadores da Ordem. Lenalee estava lá também, aguardando na porta de um provador que estava fechado. Quando ele chegou perto, ela sorriu.

-Oi Allen-kun! Como está o novo casaco?

-Ficou legal! E ela, como está? – Lenalee fez um gesto para que ele mesmo verificasse, apontando para a porta do provador. Allen então bateu na porta. – Ellie?

-Oi? – Ela respondeu. E destrancou a porta, que Allen empurrou, para ver a garota, ainda de costas para ele, dessa vez vestida com a blusa preta comum, de mangas compridas, e o uniforme da Ordem dobrado nas mãos. Quando ela se virou, Allen imediatamente estendeu a mão esquerda para ela.

Ou seria melhor dizer que Allen lhe estendeu todo o seu braço esquerdo, descoberto. Era a oportunidade que ele esperava desde o dia em que ele havia ajudado a garota a lidar com a própria Inocência: mostrar a ela que existe gente com problemas parecidos no mundo. Então esperou pacientemente que Ellie olhasse o quanto quisesse para sua mão e seu braço, e quando ela fez menção de tocá-lo, ele deixou. E da mesma maneira que ele tinha feito com ela, Ellie encostou apenas o seu dedo e o passou pela sua mão, pulso, antebraço. E Allen aguardou pacientemente até que ela estivesse satisfeita e quando ela terminou, sua mão continuava estendida, desta vez à espera de um cumprimento formal, que não veio. Ele ficou com a mão estendida idiotamente no ar por mais alguns segundos enquanto Ellie terminava de ajeitar os sapatos, e só se convenceu de que era melhor abaixar quando Lenalee não conseguia mais segurar o riso. Ah, Ellie continuava mal-educada!

-Boa tarde! – Allen cantarolou, devagar, se conformando.

-Boa tarde – Ela disse, naquela péssima pronúncia que ela tinha ao falar suas primeiras palavras em inglês. Allen então teve o cuidado de repetir o cumprimento mais duas vezes, e ela o repetiu com ele, até conseguir pronunciá-lo de uma maneira mais aceitável.

-O Uniforme? – Ele disse, também devagar, apontando para a roupa pendurada no braço dela. Eles estavam ficando muito bons na comunicação baseada em frases curtas e na maior quantidade de gesticulações possível. Sem mímicas exageradas dessa vez. Ellie abriu bem os braços, e Allen entendeu a mensagem: Estava grande demais.

-Certo, vamos resolver isso! Johnny! – Allen fez o caminho de volta para o outro lado do provador, onde Johnny guardava seu material de costura, agora também sendo seguido por Ellie e Lenalee.

_Nossa Senhora,_ Allen exclamou mentalmente. A fila de pessoas que o seguia para todos os cantos estava aumentando. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, é claro. O único que incomodava era Link.

**.**

_A mais nova Exorcista da Ordem Negra é uma garota, órfã, de incertos dezesseis anos. Ela se chama Ellie Farina. É discípula do mais novo General da Ordem Negra, Allen Walker._

_ Ellie mede 1,72m. Isso quer dizer que ela tem a mesma altura que Howard Link, e todo mundo faz questão de lembrar esse detalhe quando ela anda ao lado de seu mestre. Ela pesa 55Kg, e, ao contrário do que parecia com aquele velho moletom verde gigantesco, seu corpo é magro e tem porte atlético. Lenalee Lee faz questão de ressaltar que um busto grande e uma roupa muito folgada criam uma impressão completamente errada sobre o corpo de uma garota. Lavi provavelmente gostaria de destacar a questão do "busto grande", mas ele ainda se recusa a fazer qualquer tipo de referência à recém-chegada._

_ Sua Inocência é do tipo parasita, alojada em seus braços. Na primeira vez que foi medida, sua sincronização com a Inocência era de apenas quinze por cento. A segunda medida, realizada apenas alguns dias depois, revelou uma sincronização de quarenta e nove por cento, e crescendo surpreendentemente rápido! Hevlaska fica muito feliz em afirmar que Ellie a tratou de uma maneira muito melhor no segundo encontro, quase cordial. Quase. Até o presente momento, foi constatado que a Inocência de Ellie Farina tem o poder de aumentar a sua força física de maneira descomunal, muito semelhante á Inocência do Excorcista Chao Zi. Espera-se que as diferenças entre elas sejam descobertas com o tempo. _

_ Devido á sua habilidade e à maneira como marca os braços de sua hospedeira, a Inocência foi batizada de: Earthquake's Hand. Sua própria hospedeira, porém, diz apenas Earthquake, e foi assim que ela ficou conhecida. Howard Link explica que Farina ainda não tem capacidade de pronunciar o nome completo da sua Inocência corretamente. Allen Walker diz que é um nome um tanto quanto feroz, e por isso se encaixa perfeitamente._

_ Tanto na Inocência, quanto em Ellie Farina._

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas:**

¹: Não importa o que os Fanbooks oficiais de -Man digam, para mim, Theodore e Cloud serão sempre Theodore e Cloud, e não Tiedoll(??) e Kloud.

²: Como eu já disse no capítulo anterior e direi em todos os capítulos que virão, todo italiano e qualquer outra expressão em idioma estrangeiro nessa fanfic é retirado diretamente do: Google Ferramenta de Idiomas. Então, se você entende italiano e as frases estão completamente sem sentido, a culpa é única e exclusivamente dele! Agora, segue a tradução de todas as frases utilizadas, para vc q é uma pessoinha curiosa e não gosta de ficar sem saber o que os personagens estão falando:

-_Qual è il guaio, ora?_ - Qual é o problema agora?

-_E 'tuo account?_ - É de sua conta?

_-Beh, voi due stanno combattendo sulla porta della mia stanza, allora è il mio diritto di sapere, ma cosa sta succedendo qui_ - Bem, vocês dois estão discutindo na frente da porta de meu quarto, então é direito meu saber o que está acontecendo aqui

_-Va bene, allora, vi dico qual è il problema: Si è scoperto che il mio amico qui tá rischiare l'osso del collo proprio Pra impedisce di dare veramente male qui, e voi, invece di ringraziare il modo in cui merita, basta fare il peggio per lui! _-Então tá, eu te digo qual é o problema: Acontece que meu amigo aqui tá arriscando o próprio pescoço pra evitar que você se dê muito mal aqui dentro, e você, em vez de agradecer do jeito que ele merece, só está tornando as coisas piores pra ele!  
_  
__-E stai pensando che, lo pregai di intromettersi nella mia vita? Lui e uno biondo ci stanno facendo quello che sempre più stanno facendo perché volevano!_ - E você está achando o que, que eu implorei pra ele se meter na minha vida? Ele e aquele loiro ali estão fazendo sejá lá o que estão fazendo porque eles quiseram!

_-Qual è la necessità di mettere il mio nome in questa conversazione? __Io non sono qui volentieri!_ - Qual a necessidade de colocar meu nome nessa conversa? Eu nem estou aqui por vontade própria!

(O primeiro diálogo Lavi - Ellie - Link da história 8D)

-_Lo lascia!_ - Me deixe!

_-Odio tutto questo, Io odio queste armi!-_ Eu odeio tudo isso, eu odeio esses braços

_-Voi è un povero collega, la faccia, un povero. __Muore. - _Você é um desgraçado colega, um desgraçado. Morra.

**Agora, comentários e agradecimentos:**

Ah, mas só pra vocês saberem: É, eu passei no vestibular!! \O/

Mas eu admito, demorei mais do que devia pra liberar esse capítulo porque eu nem gosto tanto dele assim, o próximo sairá beeeemmm mais rápido porque é um que eu estava doida pra escrever!

Então, muito obrigada à todos aqueles que estão lendo essa fanfic! E aos leitores que mandaram Reviews, Manami Evans e Dark Yuuki ,um agradecimento especial! Eu não lembro se mandei ou não uma resposta pessoal para cada review que recebi, então, achei melhor agradecer aqui e deixar para a próxima!

E agradecimentos mais do que super especiais para:  
A Zoe, que AINDA está super atrasada em , mas lê todas as partes da fic sem spoilers(ou as que ela não sabe que tem spoilers o_o) e é minha beta, professora de português e me ajuda a bolar idéias para essa fic ou cede espaço nossa janelinha do MSN para eu ficar falando sozinha sobre a fic!  
E a Saku, que é a beta oficial porque lê (embora eu tenha parado de ler Soul Eater, que ela tinha me pedido pra ler o_o), minha segunda professora de português e corretora de gramática da fic, que conhece meus personagens tão bem ou até melhor do que eu de tanto que me ouve falar deles, e ainda me manda review me apressando por pressão da audiência (bem, acho que não funcionou o_o)

**E o próximo episódio(??):**

Lembram da equipe inteira, que conhecemos no primeiro capítulo/prólogo? Pois bem, é no nosso próximo encontro(?) que saberemos como ela se tornou daquele jeito, sob a perspectiva de seu integrante mais....sensível!

Até lá, deixem reviews reclamando da demora e me dizendo o que acharam do encerramento da apresentação da Ellie! Beijinhos!!


	4. Crianças, não se envolvam com estranhos!

Ahá! Eu disse que esse capítulo seria mais rápido, não disse! É que eu gosto dele, e escrevê-lo vou beeemmm mais divertido. Mas prometo que vai ser assim daqui pra frente! Então, aqui está! Como sempre, obrigada a todos que leram o capítulo anterior!

* * *

_**Crianças, não se envolvam com gente estranha!**_

_Dois meses depois daqueles cinco meses atrás_

_Dallas, norte do Texas – Estados Unidos da América_

O banco de madeira escura e velha, que ficava encostado na parede de pedra (na qual estavam pregados cartazes de todos os tipos) era, pelo visto, o local escolhido pelos dois seguranças como ponto de encontro. Os homens que se encontraram ali, Jack e Bill, eram a personificação do que um segurança deveria ser, segundo o imaginário popular: Altos e exageradamente musculosos, com a cabeça raspada, vestindo ternos pretos de tecido fino (embora ele não os tenha observado por tempo suficiente para identificar qual era esse material), armas escondidas por debaixo da roupa e expressões permanentemente intimidadoras. O primeiro a aparecer foi Bill, e este se posicionou de pé, ao lado do banco, e colocou as mãos atrás do corpo. Bill permaneceu imóvel por mais ou menos quarenta e cinco segundos, e então Jack se aproximou, como quem não quer nada, e eles começaram a trocar informações.

Alex sentiu seu coração batendo dolorosamente rápido contra o peito durante todo o tempo em que assistiu a dupla conversar. Embora nenhum daqueles dois sequer olhasse na sua direção, ele sentiu a idéia de que seu "esconderijo" era seguro se esvaindo aos poucos, pegando carona com a gota de suor que descia pela lateral de sua testa. E se estivesse perto demais? Ele respirava fundo e tentava parecer calmo, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que não estava conseguindo. Freqüentemente, ele tinha que ajeitar os óculos de armação fina e torta, que insistiam em escorregar para a ponta de seu nariz. Três ou quatro vezes o garoto teve o cuidado de tocar e folhear as revistas penduradas na banca, rezando para que ninguém notasse o quando suas mãos tremiam. Afinal, ele tinha que simular que estava agachado atrás da lateral da maior banca de revistas e jornais do lugar há vinte minutos porque procurava alguma coisa interessante pare ler em meio à infinidade de revistas que ficavam penduradas ali. E não por que estava se escondendo dos maiores e melhores seguranças particulares da esposa de seu pai, observando enquanto eles discutiam sobre como localizá-lo ou como reportar à patroa que o filho de seu marido tinha sumido assim que eles chegaram à cidade de Dallas.

Bill e Jack pareciam ter chegado a um acordo, e começaram a caminhar para a direção oposta a onde ele estava. Alex presumiu que eles iriam voltar para casa, ou fazer uma nova ronda do outro lado da construção. De qualquer modo, com um pouco de alívio ele viu os seguranças darem às costas para a banca de jornal e seguirem para a parte mais interna da estação de trem. Alex continuou agachado no mesmo local, olhando para os dois homens de costas se afastando, até desaparecem em meio à multidão de pessoas que transitavam ali. Alex agora estava livre.

Como havia previsto, sensação de liberdade não trouxe nenhum alívio. Pelo contrário, ele continuou tenso, a ponto de sentir sua garganta secar e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Absolutamente qualquer coisa era melhor do que seguir a viagem planejada, sendo tratado como mero objeto. Mas agora, ele estava sozinho, sem conhecer nem a cidade, nem ninguém que morasse por ali. Ele também não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer dali para frente. Era a primeira vez em sua vida em que Alex tinha uma excelente justificativa para sentir medo da maneira como sentia no momento. Ele checou mentalmente todos os ajustes que tinha feito: Estava usando as roupas mais simples que tinha encontrado, o seu dinheiro estava escondido em todos os bolsos e as maiores quantias, nas meias e na mala, arrumada do jeito que a Dona Judith o ensinara a fazer. A mala, por falar nisso, era a que mais o preocupava. Não era muito grande, mas, mesmo sendo a mala mais simplória que ele tinha encontrado em casa, ainda parecia elegante demais para ser levada por aí por um menino de doze anos como ele! Pelo menos, Alex pensou, ela era marrom e não tinha nenhuma estampa ou marca de grife, logo, com sorte, ela poderia passar despercebida. Alex respirou fundo, procurando relaxar...

-Tá tudo certo com você, menino? – Uma mão desconhecida encostou em seu pescoço sem o menor traço de delicadeza, fazendo todo o seu sangue congelar dentro dos vasos. – Está parecendo que você está prestes a gritar, ou chorar, ou desmaiar. Ei, você tá suando frio!

CULPA DA MALA! ERA CULPA DA MALA! Ah, claro, ele pensou, como um menino do tamanho dele com uma mala daquelas conseguiria _não_ chamar a atenção de ladrões ou seqüestradores mal intencionados e treinados para observar detalhes e malas gritantes como aquela? Alex começou a imaginar os piores desfechos possíveis para o episódio que estava ocorrendo (seu cadáver poderia ser encontrado no fundo do lago da cidade, ou Jack e Bill e mais treze capangas descobririam o covil dos seqüestradores, provocariam um massacre, o levariam de volta para as garras da viúva de seu pai e Alex nunca mais sairia de casa), enquanto o seu algoz o sacudia pelos ombros, até que ele percebeu que havia, com o susto, fechado os olhos com força e não tinha sequer olhado para o rosto do indivíduo. Mas ele era covarde demais para abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade.

-Você não tá vendo que tem um garoto passando mal aqui? Mas que irresponsável! – Gritou uma voz de mulher, provavelmente para o dono da barraca. Essa pessoa o ergueu do chão pelo braço facilmente. Em seguida ele sentiu a sua mala ser arrancada de suas mãos, e depois um braço passando por seus ombros – O garoto tá sozinho? Ah, vamos, vou te dar um copo com água e depois vamos procurar os seus pais!

Foi o movimento espontâneo que o fez abrir os olhos novamente. Alex estava sendo forçado a caminhar junto daquela moça para o que parecia ser a praça de alimentação, quase fora da estação de trem. Ela ignorou as tentativas de protesto de Alex (embora ele tenha que admitir que não fez mais do que gaguejar palavras sem sentido), e praticamente o empurrou para que se sentasse numa das mesas, murmurou um "fique aqui!" e saiu. Ele só pôde ver que ela era ruiva e vestia roupas pretas. Que tipo de seqüestro era aquele? Ela iria chamar o resto da gangue e levá-lo dali com todo aquele estardalhaço? Alex imaginou quando tempo levaria até a policia chegar, ou se Bill e Jack já teriam tido notícia do ocorrido na frente da banca e estariam chegando com reforços. De qualquer modo, era o fim para ele. Alex bem que pensou em correr, mas sabia que era lerdo e logo seria alcançado. Mas, também, ele nem conseguia se mover mesmo, paralisado de choque naquela cadeira! A garota vestida de preto voltou, andando rápido, e colocou em cima da mesa uma bandeja que continha uma garrafinha de água, uma de suco, um pedaço de torta cremosa demais e um salgado feio, e sentou na outra cadeira, do outro lado da mesinha quadrada de metal, ficando de frente para ele. Finalmente, ele deu uma boa olhada no rosto da desconhecida.

Ela era uma adolescente, e totalmente diferente das garotas daquela idade que Alex conhecera. Na verdade, ela era bem oposta àquelas senhoritas maquiadas de cabelos bem arrumados e vestidos coloridos que davam risadinhas toda hora que ele estava acostumado a ver. Ela era alta para uma mulher, e tinha os cabelos mais vermelhos que ele já vira na vida, e, pela maneira que estavam arrumados, Alex supôs que ela estaria usando um prendedor na parte de trás da cabeça, impedindo que os cachos grandes e largos saíssem do lugar. Uma única mecha, bem encaracolada, escapava do penteado e pendia sobre sua testa comprida, quase tocando seu nariz, fino e comprido. Alex se perguntou se aquilo não a incomodava, caindo na frente dos olhos, por exemplo. Ela também tinha sobrancelhas cheias e bem desenhadas, olhos bem castanhos, quase da mesma cor que o chocolate da torta em cima da mesa, emoldurados por cílios escuros e compridos. Tinha sardas espalhadas pelas maçãs salientes do rosto e pelo nariz de ponta arrebitada. Ela tinha lábios estreitos, e dentes bem certos e branquinhos também, Alex pôde vê-los através do sorriso imenso que ela segurava no rosto desde que se sentara à mesa com ele. Certamente, ela não era nenhum modelo de beleza feminina, mas havia alguma coisa naquela face que prendia a sua atenção, e ele não conseguia desviar o olhar dela. Talvez fosse porque suas pálpebras eram naturalmente caídas, detalhe que poderia passar a impressão de sono ou desinteresse, ou até antipatia. Mas ela parecia ser _tão_ expressiva que aquele detalhe não fazia mais do que diferenciar ainda mais seu rosto.

-Ei, porque está aí parado com a boca aberta olhando pra mim? Vamos, coma alguma coisa, você está pálido! – Ela ordenou, e se não estivesse vendo o seu sorriso, ele poderia jurar que estava levando uma bronca. Alex teve vontade de explicá-la que sua pele era branca assim mesmo e pedir desculpas pelo seu hábito esquisito de deixar a boca semi-aberta toda vez que se perdia em pensamentos. Dona Judith nunca conseguiu livrá-lo disso. – Prefere água ou suco? Melhor, tome os dois! Você está mais calmo agora, não está? Vamos, coma logo! E depois você pode ir no banheiro, e depois vamos procurar seus pais! Quantos anos você tem? Você se perdeu?

-Não! Não preciso procurar ninguém, estou sozinho! – Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, e sua voz saiu muito aguda e muito infantil. O sorriso sumiu do rosto dela e ela parou de falar imediatamente, o olhando de uma maneira estranha. Ele resolveu dar continuidade à conversa para disfarçar. – Obrigado pela água, pode ficar com o suco, e estou sem fome, mas já que insiste vou pegar um pouco desta torta. Eu não estava passando mal, não preciso ir ao banheiro. E se diz "ir_ ao _banheiro", e não "ir _no_ banheiro!". – Ele corrigiu, se arrependendo logo depois. Dona Judith uma vez lhe dissera que corrigir as pessoas quando elas falam errado é constrangedor e indelicado, coisa de gente pedante. Que vergonha! – Ah, me desculpe senhorita, - ele tentou consertar, mesmo que aparentemente ela não tenha se incomodado nem um pouco com a correção. – mas não pude deixar de notar que você, bem, a senhorita fala com um sotaque estranho, quer dizer, desculpe-me! Quis dizer que você parece ser estrangeira, e...

-Ao banheiro, certo, valeu! – Ela o cortou. Será que ela tinha prestado atenção no resto de sua fala? Então, ela fez uma careta. – Sou italiana! Ah, - ela lhe estendeu a mão por cima da mesa, de maneira tão brusca que Alex não conseguiu não se sobressaltar um pouco. – me chamo Ellie! Qual seu nome? Ah, tenho dezesseis anos, e você? Você parece ter doze anos!

-Hm, bem, meu nome é Alex. – Ele respondeu timidamente, apertando a mão enluvada dela. Não tinha muito mais o que dizer, uma vez que Ellie acertara em cheio sobre sua idade. Ele também achou melhor não perguntar por que, se ela era italiana, seu nome era tão tipicamente americano. Seria intrometido demais. Enquanto ele tomava pequenos goles de água e pedaços cada vez menores da torta (era doce demais), Ellie continuou a conversar, perguntando demais e quase nunca esperando por uma resposta, e, como Alex foi notando, algumas vezes ela cometia pequenos erros gramaticais.

-Alex, por que você veio pra Dallas? Quanto tempo você vai ficar por aqui? – Alex conteve o impulso de alertar que se ela dissesse "por quanto tempo" faria mais sentido. - Você vai encontrar seus parentes aqui, não é? – E dessa vez, ela aguardou uma resposta. Alex não tinha planejado nada para responder se alguém o abordasse na rua, portanto não soube o que dizer de início, sentindo o rubor subir pelo seu pescoço. Ele era péssimo em contar mentiras, ficava sempre com medo de ser desmascarado!

-Por que a senhorita está tão interessada nisso? – Foi a melhor frase que ele conseguiu formular, torcendo para que não tivesse sido muito rude.

-Por que é muito estúpido deixar um menino rico que nem você viajando sozinho com uma mala chique dessas. – _Ah, _a mala. Ele sabia! – Quer dizer, você é um daqueles filhinhos de papai ricos, não é? Dá pra ver pelo jeito educadinho como você come! Você podia ter sido seqüestrado, assaltado! Você não tem nenhum... Hã... – Ellie se empolgara tanto tirando conclusões sobre a sua vida, que terminara se ajoelhando em cima da cadeira e se debruçando totalmente por cima da mesa, atraindo olhares de alguns passantes. O sorriso largo tinha sumido totalmente de sua face e agora Alex estava _realmente_ levando um sermão. Alex suspeitou que ela só houvesse parado porque talvez tivesse esquecido a palavra. Fazia sentido, visto que o inglês dela era meio pobre. - Não é mordomo, é?

-Segurança? Você quis dizer segurança?

-Isso! Você não tem um segurança com você? Alex, você não fugiu de casa, fugiu?

_Bingo! _Sua primeira reação foi começar a negar freneticamente com a cabeça, mas, bobo como era, Alex começou a corar mais fortemente, dando à garota certeza de que ela estava certa. Ele quis dizer que aquilo nada tinha a ver com ela. Mas Ellie aparentemente estava sendo bem intencionada, e, além disso, tinha lhe pagado água e comida, então Alex não teve coragem de dizer tal grosseria. Murmurou um simples "tenho que ir, com licença", que ela não ouviu, e levantou o mais rápido que pode na intenção de ir embora. Ela, porém, era muito mais ágil que ele e estava na sua frente em uma fração de segundo. Botou as mãos na cintura, inclinou ligeiramente o corpo para frente para compensar a diferença de altura entre eles, e quando Alex imaginou que levaria mais uma repreensão, Ellie ficou imóvel, olhando algum ponto atrás dele. Ajeitou instantaneamente a postura e continuou com as mãos apoiadas na cintura. Ela ainda bateu o pé no chão, e Alex achou interessante como ela, talvez por reflexo, balançava os quadris, transformando até um ato simples como aquele em algo mais exagerado.

-Onde vocês estavam! Esperei vocês por tempo demais! – Ela gritou subitamente irritada.

-Nós sumimos por dez minutos, Ellie, dez minutos! E você já arranjou confusão!

Aqueles eram os companheiros de viagem de Ellie, pelo que Alex pôde notar. Eram dois homens, ambos jovens. O que era mais alto e parecia ser o mais velho era loiro, com uma franja cortada no meio da testa, enquanto o resto do cabelo estava preso na parte de trás, numa trança, Alex julgou. Não conseguia ver dali o comprimento exato do cabelo dele, mas parecia ser longo. Tinha um rosto fino e comprido, e seus olhos eram escuros, então Alex não pode dizer com certeza se eram verdes ou não. Ele estava vestido como um cavalheiro muito sóbrio, com um sobretudo marrom, da mesma cor que as calças e o colete, apenas um pouco mais claros que os sapatos, enquanto o suéter de gola alta era branco. Havia duas coisas peculiares em seu rosto: Suas sobrancelhas, bem finas e loiras, se partiam nos cantos, formando uma ponta dupla que parecia a língua de algum réptil, e dois pontinhos escuros, enfileirados de forma vertical bem no meio da testa. Era estranho, mas foi o outro, o que iniciou a discussão com Ellie, que prendeu sua atenção.

Ele era um adolescente, também. Um pouquinho mais baixo que a companheira, mas não era mais novo, pois seu rosto quase não tinha mais traços infantis ¹. Seu cabelo, que era um tanto quanto comprido (para um garoto) e cheio de pontinhas bagunçadas que apontavam em todas as direções, suas sobrancelhas e seus até mesmo seus cílios eram totalmente brancos. Os olhos dele eram de uma tonalidade que ficava entre cinza e azul. Uma cicatriz escura e, no mínimo, excêntrica cortava a sua face esquerda: Começava formando uma grande estrela de cinco pontas virada de cabeça para baixo na sua testa. Da pontinha inferior da estrela saía uma linha que cortava a sobrancelha e descia por seu rosto passando pelo olho (embora este parecesse estar inteiro e saudável). Um pouco acima da maçã do rosto a cicatriz ganhava mais um risco, que desta vez era horizontal e ondulado, longo, e tinha o mesmo comprimento da sobrancelha, Alex chutou. O traço vertical, contudo, não era interrompido ali, e continuava a descer. No meio da bochecha, essa linha se deslocava mais para a esquerda, como se a mão que a desenhava tivesse sido empurrada, e dali a marca continuava a descer até terminar, com um leve estreitamento, no fim do rosto.

Vendo os dois juntos e de pé, Alex também notou que suas roupas eram quase idênticas, assemelhando-se a um uniforme militar. Eram pretas, de um tecido que parecia sintético, diferente de tudo que ele já tinha visto antes. Os casacos tinham golas altas e largas, que protegiam seus pescoços. As bordas das mangas e do próprio casaco eram decoradas com faixas vermelhas, num tom bem escuro. Havia apenas quatro botões, grande e bem espaçados entre si, redondos e com cor de vinho, e eles eram posicionados do lado direito do peito. No lado esquerdo, um brasão com formato de heptágono. Alex não pôde ver exatamente o que estava gravado ali, mas aparentava ser uma espécie de cruz. Acima dele, uma pequena plaquinha retangular. Abaixo, um pequeno bolso com um zíper, do qual descia uma fina faixa vermelha que ia até o fim da peça de roupa. Ao lado do emblema havia outro botão cor de vinho, no qual ficavam penduradas três correntinhas pequenas. Desse mesmo botão, saíam outras duas correntes douradas que cruzavam o peito e eram presas à ombreira esquerda da roupa. As calças eram negras e lisas, e as botas, marrons e possivelmente de couro, eram compridas de modo que só acabavam abaixo do joelho, e lá eram dobradas, revelando, na sua parte inferior, uma listra prateada. Havia uma faixa de couro que passava por cima do pé. Pequenos detalhes diferenciavam a roupa dele a roupa de Ellie: o garoto usava um cinto do qual pendia uma alça de couro. Essa alça também era visível na roupa de Ellie, mas por baixo do casaco, que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo. As mangas da roupa de Ellie eram mais curtas que as dele, sendo interrompidas logo abaixo de seus cotovelos, e enquanto o rapaz usava luvas brancas, ela utilizava longas luvas pretas, que tinham, cada uma, uma cruz prateada bordada nas costas da mão, e, em seu comprimento, mais três faixas prateadas. Outro detalhe em que Alex reparou era que o brasão do garoto era dourado, enquanto o dela, prateado.

Alex só voltou a reparar na conversa quando o menino de cabelos brancos dirigiu a palavra a ele:

-Com licença, garoto. Essa daqui – Ele apontou a companheira com certo descaso. – Andou incomodando você? Agrediu você ou te insultou?

-Ei, eu faço essas coisas! Escute aqui, – E ela agarrou o ombro dele com força e o forçou a ficar frente a frente com ela. Em seguida, apontou o dedo indicador na direção de Alex, tão perto que quase atingiu a ponta de seu nariz. – esse garoto fugiu de casa, ok? Isso é muito errado!

-E o que exatamente você tem a ver com isso? – Comentou o homem loiro, e essa era a primeira vez que Alex o ouvia falar. Todo aquele tempo ele pareceu estar muito aborrecido, e Alex se sentiu ligeiramente intimidado com sua fala. Ellie o encarou com desprezo por alguns segundos, e em seguida respondeu à pergunta dele. Só que para o outro garoto.

-Olhe só pra ele, cara! A gente não pode deixar um menino com cara e jeito de rico como ele abandonado por aí numa cidade grande feito essa! Ele não sobrevive por dois dias! – Um arrepio de medo percorreu a sua espinha quando ela disse aquilo. – Temos que levá-lo de volta pra casa dele o mais rápido possível!

-Não! – Alex disse antes mesmo de se dar conta. As três pessoas na sua frente o olharam, Ellie com reprovação, o jovem loiro com indiferença, e o garoto com curiosidade. Este último encheu o peito de ar, e recomeçou a falar, agora mais devagar do que antes.

-Alex, é o seu nome, certo? – Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – É verdade que você fugiu de casa?

-Você não acredita em mim não, é? – Reclamou Ellie. Alex apenas murmurou um "sim".

-Erm, não Ellie, não acredito não. – Ele respondeu, claramente debochando dela e em seguida ignorando seus protestos indignados. – Mas eu concordo com ela, vir para um lugar como esse sozinho não é uma boa idéia. Então, vamos acompanhá-lo até a saída da estação e te deixar num módulo policial, tudo bem para você?

-E de lá você liga pra sua família imediatamente! – Completou Ellie.

-Não. – Alex discordou. Ele gostaria de dizer que estava grato por toda a boa vontade desses estranhos, mas teve receio de não conseguir se expressar direito e terminar irritando mais ainda a moça que começara aquilo tudo. – Não quero ir parar na polícia. – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

-É claro que ele não vai aceitar, Walker, que tipo de garoto que acaba de fugir de casa aceitaria uma proposta dessas? – Disse o outro adulto. Alex achou que, para ele ter interrompido a conversa daquela maneira, sua paciência estava se esgotando. – Muito bem, vocês não vão trabalhar direito enquanto não estiverem metidos nos problemas alheios, certo? Tudo bem, vamos logo cuidar da vida dele e voltar a fazer o que viemos fazer! – E, pela primeira vez, ele se dirigiu a Alex. – Pois bem, Alex, visto que a _prestativa senhorita_ que nos acompanha – Ellie fez menção de responder ao sarcasmo, mas o seu colega de uniforme a conteve apenas pondo a mão em seu braço. – considera que o senhor não tem capacidade de seguir daqui a algum outro lugar sozinho, estamos nos oferecendo a acompanhá-lo até o centro da cidade, a partir de onde o senhor será livre para seguir para onde quiser. Está de acordo?

-Bem, parece ótimo. – Ele respondeu num sussurro.

-Não é ótimo não! Vamos deixar Alex numa delegacia. No centro!

-Ellie, - disse o garoto. – a gente não pode sair arrastando o menino pra onde você quiser contra a vontade dele! Vamos fazer o que Link disse.

-E largar o menino lá? É quase pior do que deixar ele solto aqui! Temos que deixar Alex perto de um responsável!

-Ellie, nós vamos deixar Alex no centro!

-Não concordo!

-Mas nós vamos, com você concordando ou não!

-Você não se importa em abandonar uma criança desse jeito? Não, não e não!

-É o que ele quer. Então nós vamos acompanhá-lo até o centro. E ponto final! Vamos Link!

A julgar pela expressão de Ellie, Alex achou que ela não concordaria antes de criar um verdadeiro escândalo ali mesmo. Por um momento, Alex achou até que ela estava prestes a bater naqueles dois, Walker e Link. Principalmente no Walker. Este, porém, apanhou as malas que trazia consigo (uma mala preta comum, uma mala idêntica com um imenso adesivo em forma de flor, que fez Alex imaginar que seria a mala de Ellie, e uma sacola de pano grande e redonda. O Link esteve o tempo todo segurando sua própria mala.) e se dirigiu para a saída da estação sem olhar para trás. Link o seguiu com a mesma indiferença de antes. Ellie então apenas bateu o pé no chão mais uma vez, e resmungou alguma coisa, em italiano. Colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Alex, carregou sua mala novamente e seguiu seus dois colegas. Lá fora, Alex sentiu o vento da cidade batendo em seu rosto. Eles passaram por algumas outras lanchonetes, algumas lojas e uma pequena igreja (era curioso que houvesse uma igreja num local como aquele, e mais curioso ainda que o padre dela estivesse na porta acenando em sua direção, ele achou.), e arranjaram uma carruagem.

Foi assim que Alex iniciou sua viagem pela cidade de Dallas com o grupo de pessoas mais estranhas que ele teve a oportunidade de conhecer. Ele descobriu que o garoto de cabelo branco se chamava Allen Walker, e foi com ele e com Ellie que Alex conversou durante todo o trajeto. Embora Ellie ainda tenha tentado uma ou duas vezes trazer à tona novamente o assunto sobre sua fuga, Allen sempre tratava de mudar o assunto e logo ela desistiu. No entanto, nenhum membro do grupo revelou qualquer informação de natureza pessoal. Passaram a viagem inteira falando apenas de amenidades, então ele não descobriu quase nada sobre os estranhos. Alex tinha ouvido Link utilizar o termo "trabalho", e concluiu que era esse o motivo da viagem daqueles três. Afinal, uma viagem a trabalho era o único motivo convincente que poderia reunir aquelas pessoas: Na opinião de Alex, eles não se suportavam. Link não proferiu uma palavra sequer enquanto eles estavam na carruagem. Ellie sempre que podia interrompia a fala de Allen sem a menor consideração, e Alex teve a impressão de que ela fazia isso de propósito. Allen por sua vez tentava ignorar a presença dos dois. Toda vez que Allen e Ellie trocavam palavras entre si, a agressividade entre eles ia crescendo e, quando Alex achava que eles começariam uma briga, eles mudavam de assunto ou paravam de se falar abruptamente. A sensação que Alex teve na estação, de que Ellie estava prestes a agredir ou Allen ou Link, principalmente Allen, se repetiu umas três vezes. Ele também notou que Allen tinha uma afeição especial pelo objeto redondo dentro da sacola de pano, e houve um momento em que ele jurou que a sacola tinha se movido sozinha, e isso o assustou um pouquinho, mas Alex achou melhor não comentar nada. E o trajeto só durou vinte e cinco minutos.

O que Alex sabia da cidade de Dallas era que ela estava crescendo e se tornando um importante centro de comércio. Mesmo morando relativamente por perto, Alex nunca tinha conhecido realmente a cidade de perto: Suas poucas viagens até ali se resumiam a breves passeios pela própria estação de trem com o seu pai quando ele era menor. A primeira vez em que Alex pisava no centro da cidade era, então, uma ocasião emocionante. Principalmente porque ele fazia isso em liberdade. Chegar até ali significava também que ele estava ainda mais longe de sua casa e que as chances dele ser encontrado se tornavam menores do que nunca, e com esse pensamento, Alex se sentiu muito mais leve, podendo esquecer por poucos minutos todo o estresse que sua vida tinha sido nas últimas semanas. Foi com o bom humor expresso com um sorriso em seu rosto que ele observou a grande quantidade de casas que a cidade abrigava e o movimento contínuo criado pelas pessoas e carruagens que passavam por lá. Até mesmo o cheiro era diferente!

-Venha Alex! – Ellie interrompeu o seu devaneio, agarrando seu pulso e o puxando para que ele andasse junto com ela. – Não quero que você se perca aqui!

-Tudo bem, me desculpe, mas, para onde estamos indo? – Ele perguntou um tanto quanto intrigado. Estavam no centro, não estavam? Não era aqui que eles combinaram de se separarem?

-Estamos te convidando para almoçar conosco, Alex. – Respondeu Allen. – Quer dizer, a intenção era fazer um convite, e não te arrastar com a gente à força. Agora solte ele, Ellie!

Alex aceitou o convite de bom grado. Era graças a eles que Alex tinha conseguido chegar tão longe sozinho, e para ser sincero, ele estava gostando muito de ter alguma companhia. Os quatro caminharam um pouco e entraram numa rua menor, porém bastante movimentada e composta principalmente por restaurantes muito coloridos. Quase todos tinham toldos sobre suas entradas e expunham o cardápio do dia em cartazes ou apoiados sobre pequenas mesinhas perto da porta. Ellie foi a primeira a se afastar do grupo, examinando cada um dos restaurantes. Depois de certo tempo, ela voltava e explicava o que tinha pra comer em cada lugar.

-Ei Alex, - Disse Allen, em um dos momentos em que Ellie não estava perto. – acho que Ellie não vai largar de seu pé tão fácil, então, depois do almoço, eu posso dar um jeito de distrair a atenção dela, e você vai poder ir para onde você quiser, que tal?

-Pra mim está ótimo. Aliás, vocês estão me ajudando muito, não sei como agradecê-los por isso. – Ele respondeu, e ficou feliz em ver que tinha conseguido falar tudo o que queria.

-Só tome bastante cuidado daqui pra frente, e planeje direitinho o que vai fazer, tudo bem? – Ele respondeu sorrindo. Allen tinha uma natureza gentil. – Por exemplo, pra onde você pretende ir depois daqui?

Mas um sonoro grito foi ouvido antes que Alex pudesse sequer abrir a boca, e era um grito de uma voz que ele já conhecia bem. Era Ellie! O som ainda ecoava dentro da cabeça de Alex, e Allen tinha simplesmente desaparecido de sua frente. Em seguida, Link o chamou, e Alex o acompanhou a passos rápidos até o local onde tudo estava ocorrendo. Não era difícil localizá-los: Uma pequena multidão começava a formar um círculo a poucos metros dali ². Ele e Link se esgueiraram por entre as pessoas e, assim que pode ver o que estava acontecendo, eles pararam.

-Ah, - Exclamou Link. – será possível que ela _sempre_ tem que arranjar briga no meio da rua?!

Originalmente havia três pessoas ali: Ellie, que estava visivelmente alterada, se debatia e tentava passar por cima de Allen, gritando coisas que ninguém conseguia entender. Este, por sua vez, estava lutando para simultaneamente contê-la e segurar o terceiro elemento, tão pequeno que mais parecia uma criança, e isso foi tudo que Alex pôde ver, já que ele era o mais agitado da cena. Todos os objetos que seus dois conhecidos carregavam estavam jogados no chão, inclusive a sua mala (a sacola redonda, porém, estava nas mãos de Link desde que eles haviam descido da carruagem). Até que eles foram interrompidos por uma quarta pessoa.

-Chega! Parem com isso! – Ela gritava, e com bastante prática ela puxou o menino que Ellie tentava atacar, segurando-o pela gola da blusa. – Ted! Você vai me explicar direitinho o que você aprontou agora! E vocês dois também! Para dentro do restaurante, agora!

De alguma forma, ela era semelhante à Dona Judith. Elas deveriam ter a mesma idade, por volta dos quarenta anos. Ela também usava um coque em cima da cabeça, embora esse, protegido por uma pequena rede de cabelo, fosse bem diferente do penteado rigorosamente arrumado de sua antiga governanta. Estava vestida com um vestido simples e, por cima da roupa, tinha o avental bordado com o nome do restaurante em frente o qual tinha acontecido aquele problema. Ela entrou no restaurante, levando o menino, e chamou Allen e Ellie para irem junto, e esses dois recolheram as coisas do chão. Link também foi atrás deles sem dizer uma palavra. Alex primeiramente não soube o que fazer. Ele não havia sido convidado a entrar, e a curiosidade de saber o que ocorreria o fazia se sentir intrometido demais. Por um momento ele pensou que seria expulso se entrasse ali também, mas depois lembrou que sua mala ainda estava em posse de Ellie, e, dando essa justificativa para si mesmo, mas não totalmente confiante, ele também entrou no restaurante.

Ele seguiu Link por entre as mesas do restaurante, atraindo o olhar de todos os presentes, ansiosos para saberem o que havia ocorrido na rua. Isso o deixou constrangido. Link conversou rapidamente com um garçom, um senhor calvo de meia idade, quer os deixou entrar na cozinha, onde Alex, que era desastrado, quase derrubou uma pilha de panelas sujas. Por fim, eles chegaram aos fundos do restaurante, onde, pelo que Alex pôde observar, eram feitas as entregas de mantimentos, como legumes e outros tipos de alimentos. Quando Alex e Link chegaram, o cômodo ficou silencioso. Antes disso, Allen e a garçonete ainda estavam tendo trabalho para acalmar os ânimos de Ellie e do outro garotinho, Ted.

O menino estava sentado numa grande caixa de madeira, emburrado. Ele não parecia ser muito mais novo nem muito mais baixo que o próprio Alex. Ele era magrinho, e suas pernas balançavam agilmente, pois de onde ele estava elas não tocavam o chão. Seus pés estavam imundos e Alex presumiu que ele andava descalço. Tinha um cabelo castanho, como madeira, cheio e bastante encaracolado, começando a cair sobre seus olhos, e já quase escondendo as suas orelhas, que eram grandes. Sua testa era comprida, as sobrancelhas, grossas, e olhos eram castanhos quase como seu cabelo, grandes e rodeados por cílios espessos. Ele tinha um nariz pequenininho e ainda tinha aquelas bochechas bem carnudas, características de rostos de criança. Estava fazendo biquinho. Seu rosto era cheio de sardas. Alex não conseguia olhar para ele sem pensar na sua semelhança visível com Ellie! As roupas dele pareciam ser bem velhas: Uma camisa branca, de algodão, encardida e larga demais para ele, de uma calça de malha azul escura, dobrada até ficar na altura de seus joelhos. Ele carregava também uma pequena bolsa de pano, cinzenta e cheia de remendos, que no momento parecia parcialmente cheia. Foi ele quem quebrou o sossego momentâneo, erguendo os olhos para Ellie e dizendo:

-Ih, você parecia ser mais gatinha quando tava de costas.

-_BORSEGGIATORE! _– Ellie rugiu em resposta, e se lançou contra o garoto, que por sua vez deu um grito alto e agudo, saltou da caixa de tentou correr, sendo segurado pela garçonete. Coube a Allen segurar Ellie pelos braços, e mesmo assim ela tentou acertar o garotinho com alguns chutes, e ele então teve que forçá-la e se sentar de novo em uma das caixas de madeira.

-Ellie, eu disse para você sentar e não me lembro de ter mandado você levantar de novo! – Allen falou de maneira muito ríspida, surpreendendo Alex. Ele achou, de novo, que ela iria avançar em Allen, mas para a sua surpresa ela continuou sentada, com o rosto bem vermelho esperneando bastante e gritando muito, em italiano.

-Tá vendo? Tá vendo? – Gritava Ted nos braços da garçonete. Alex teve a impressão, mas só a impressão, de que tinha lágrimas nos olhos dele. – Ela tentou me bater! Eu sou a criança inocente e perseguida dessa vez! Mas ninguém acredita em mim! Se ela tivesse me batido, Liz, a culpa ia ser sua!

-Mentira dele! E você! – Ellie voltara a falar em inglês, se dirigindo a Allen. – Tá defendendo ele por quê?

-Ei! E quem disse que eu to defendendo ele? Eu te perguntei o que ele fez várias vezes, e você preferiu gritar e ir pra cima do menino feito um marginal!

-Eu já disse que não fiz nada com ela, porra! – E cada vez que Ted falava, Ellie se descontrolava ainda mais, e Allen teve que segurá-la de novo para que ela não reiniciasse suas tentativas de ataque.

Alex não sabia o que fazer numa situação dessas, e todo aquele barulho estava deixando-o zonzo, e ele se perguntava se alguém na cozinha, ou pior, no próprio salão do restaurante estaria ouvindo alguma coisa, e porque nenhum funcionário tinha aparecido ainda para averiguar o que estava acontecendo. Mas Link, agindo como se presenciasse coisas assim todo dia, deu alguns passos à frente e pegou a bolsa de Ted que havia caído no chão. De dentro dela ele tirou uma série de carteiras de couro e alguns relógios brilhantes e dourados. O vidrinho de um deles estava quebrado. À medida que ele ia colocando as coisas em cima da caixa onde Ted estivera sentado, todos no local iam fazendo silêncio. A garçonete, Liz, apertou Ted um pouco mais, talvez para evitar que ele saísse correndo. Link terminou de esvaziar a sacola, revelando ainda algumas notas de dinheiro amassadas, uma folha de jornal, e, por fim, um peão de madeira, com um barbante enrolado ao seu redor.

-Oh, - Alex disse, sendo o primeiro a falar. – Ele é um batedor de carteiras! – Era uma fala bem idiota, ele tinha que assumir, uma vez que aquilo era nada menos que o óbvio.

-Há! – Disse Ellie, encarando Allen com um sorriso de vitória no rosto. – Quem é o marginal agora?

-Ah, Ted! – A empregada do restaurante puxou a orelha dele. – Quantas vezes temos que dizer a você para parar de roubar! Eu devia ter deixado a menina bater em você, seria bem feito! Desculpem o menino, pessoal, há anos tenho tentado ensinar bons modos a ele!

-Tudo bem, senhora, tudo bem, - Allen disse, sendo civilizado. – Tudo bem Ellie, ponto pra você, dessa vez. Agora pegue logo o que ele roubou de você!

-Eu já disse, eu não peguei nada dela! – Insistiu o garoto. Agora, Alex tinha certeza que, além de estar muito corado, o menino também estava choramingando.

-Ele não me roubou não. – Ela disse. Allen e Link a olharam de maneira inquisitória. Ela continuava corada, mas dessa vez estava bem mais inquieta do que nervosa. – É, esse pivete aí. Passou a mão... Hã... No meu bumbum.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Allen reagiu soltando os braços de Ellie e se afastando dela, bastante corado. O próprio Alex sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e Link fez um gesto de impaciência. A senhora Liz murmurou algo como "vergonha". Ted soltou uma risadinha, desencadeando outra ofensiva de Ellie. Dona Liz então disse que já tinha visto o suficiente, confiscou a sacola de Ted para entregar tudo à polícia mais tarde (menos o peão, que era um brinquedo do Ted), e depois ela mandou todos eles para fora dali.

Eles foram guiados para fora do restaurante pelo mesmo garçom calvo que Alex vira antes. Ellie foi à frente, resmungando nervosa, ainda segurando a mala. Alex estava logo atrás dela, e ouvia a voz de Allen atrás dele, embora não conseguisse compreender o que ele dizia. Eles saíram o restaurante e continuaram a caminhar naquela mesma formação. Ellie parou abruptamente, fazendo Alex quase esbarrar com ela, e colocou as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé no chão como Alex aprendeu que ela sempre fazia.

-Então, por que ele ainda tá com a gente? – Alex olhou para trás e viu que, realmente, Ted estava andando com eles. Era com ele que Allen esteve conversando o caminho inteiro (não era surpresa, na opinião de Alex, já que Link, o último do grupo, parecia não gostar de conversar.). Imediatamente Ted se escondeu atrás de Allen.

-O que você agora, ô gostosa do sotaque esquisito! Não posso mais nem andar na rua?

-Calma! Vocês dois, parem com isso! – Allen interferiu, antes que Ellie fizesse outro escândalo. – Escute Ted, eu vou ajudar você com essa, mas em troca você vai ser legal com ela, ok?

Alguma coisa no modo com que Allen falou fez Alex reconsiderar aquela sua velha idéia de que aqueles três não gostavam da companhia um do outro, mas ele não soube dizer exatamente o que. Link fez uma careta de impaciência logo atrás de Allen.

-Walker, eu não sei se você lembra, mas nós temos uma missão a cumprir por aqui, e ela não inclui abrir um centro de apoio a menores de idade! – Se a fala dele teve algum bom efeito, foi cortar o futuro protesto de Ellie. Alex não precisou olhar para ela para saber que tinha um a caminho.

-Ted me disse que o pai dele está doente, e eles não têm dinheiro suficiente pra comprar os remédios necessários! – Ted só fez que sim com a cabeça, e Alex entendeu o porquê das lágrimas que ele tinha visto antes. Aquele argumento soou como um ponto final. Link não disse nada, e até mesmo Ellie tirou a expressão de desagrado do rosto. A lembrança de seu próprio pai veio à mente de Alex, e ele precisou se esforçar para jogar essa imagem para trás. Allen parecia pronto para dizer mais coisas, mas seus próximos movimentos foram muito, muito estranhos.

Primeiro, uma expressão de espanto passou pelo seu rosto. Ele abaixou a cabeça, e quando a ergueu de novo tinha o olho esquerdo, o da cicatriz, fechado. Com um braço, ele afastou Ted para o lado, e ele correu até Ellie, segurou a garota pelos ombros e se afastou com ela, e ficaram os dois de costas para o grupo. Alex viu de relance que Allen estava com o rosto próximo ao ouvido da moça, provavelmente sussurrando. Em busca de alguma compreensão, Alex olhou para Link, mas ele estava impassível como sempre. Quando dirigiu o olhar para Allen e Ellie de novo, porém, eles já estavam voltando. Allen foi trocar algumas palavras com Ted, enquanto Ellie se dirigiu a ele.

-Alex, nós temos que ir. – Ellie disse, em tom de urgência. Ela o entregou sua mala e algumas notas de dinheiro bem dobradas. Seu primeiro intuito foi recusar o dinheiro, mas ela segurou sua mão fechada, recusando. – Vou te pedir um favor, tudo bem? Vai com esse pivete pra farmácia mais perto e compra os remédios que ele disse que o pai dele precisa. Conversa com o farm, hãn, como é, ah, o cara da farmácia – Alex bem que quis dizer que a palavra era "farmacêutico". – se precisarem de ajuda com isso, tá bom? Não confie nesse pivete! E aqui, toma sua mala. Me prometa que você vai arranjar um lugar pra ficar e não fazer mais nenhuma besteira, ok? Ah, ainda acho que você devia voltar pra sua casa!

-Ellie, vamos! – Allen já estava alguns passos a diante, com Link em seu encalço. Pelas suas expressões, alguma coisa ruim estava acontecendo.

-Ih, tá bom! – Ela reclamou. Olhou para Alex e, não encontrando mais o que dizer, beijou sua testa. Isso o pegou de surpresa, e ele sentiu-se desconfortável e bastante constrangido. Ellie era a primeira menina que lhe fazia algo desse tipo! Sua cara de bobo arrancou uma gargalhada de Allen, que via a cena.

-Ei, eu também quero! – Exclamou Ted. Para ele, ela fechou a cara e mostrou o dedo do meio. Allen riu ainda mais.

-Adeus Alex, e adeus Ted! Espero que seu pai melhore! – E essa última fala de Allen, os três viraram as costas e se afastaram depressa.

-Ah, valeu chefe! – Gritou Ted, enquanto eles ainda podiam ser vistos. Dessa vez, foi a gargalhada de Ellie que eles ouviram à distância.

Agora, ele estava sozinho de novo. Assim que percebeu isso, Alex sentiu todo o nervosismo da estação voltar à tona. Ah, como assim? Ele tinha sido largado no centro de uma cidade grande como Dallas, e pior, agora na companhia de um batedor de carteiras mirim! Ele tinha, então quer achar a primeira farmácia e comprar logo os remédios do pai do garoto. E depois? O que faria? E se o menino quisesse lhe enganar ou lhe roubar ou lhe bater? O primeiro susto veio quando o garoto, sem nenhum aviso prévio e muito menos delicadeza, pegou Alex pelo braço e começou a levá-lo para algum lugar desconhecido.

-Para onde estamos indo? – Alex disse, e teve certeza de que estava parecendo medroso demais.

-Hm? - Ted sequer olhou para trás. – Allen me disse que você ia comprar os remédios do meu pai pra mim! Você entendeu alguma coisa quando ele puxou aquela moça do sotaque estranho pro canto? Eu achei super esquisito! Ah, ela é toda chata mesmo, né? – Alex teve vontade de dizer que Ted e ela eram bem parecidos, até mesmo na mania de falar demais e não esperar resposta. – Sabe, eu pensei que você tava viajando com eles!

-Ah, não. – Ele conseguiu tempo para dizer. – Só encontrei com eles quando cheguei aqui.

A conversa foi interrompida quando eles chegaram à lojinha pequena e cheia de prateleiras de madeira que era a farmácia. Era um local escuro que cheirava a mofo e álcool, e Alex decidiu que não gostava nem um pouco dali. Ted, porém, não parou nem por um segundo e o levou até o balcão do lugar. Lá, eles foram atendidos por um idoso com óculos grandes e voz rouca, para quem Ted explicou os sintomas da doença de seu pai. O farmacêutico e Alex descobriram que o pai dele estava com um resfriado grave, e quando os remédios foram comprados, Alex deu o dinheiro que sobrou a Ted. Ele agradeceu animado e guardou as notas no mesmo bolso em que tinha guardado o peão. Ted agora era só felicidade: Ao saírem da farmácia, eles andaram mais até encontrar uma praça menos movimentada, cheia de plantas, onde eles sentaram nos bancos e Alex pôde colocar a mala no chão. Ellie passara tanto tempo levando a mala para Alex que ele se esquecera como era estava pesada. No início do descanso, Ted comentou que a cidade estava maior a cada ano e apontou três prédios que, segundo ele, eram recém construídos. Depois, eles caíram em silêncio.

-Eu vou para casa. – Ted comentou. – Já tenho os remédios e preciso chegar antes de Liz, por que se não ela atrás de meu pai, e conta uma história toda exagerada do que eu fiz hoje e eu fico ferrado! Eu já disse que ela mora lá na minha rua? Ah, e você Alex, pra onde você vai depois daqui?

-Não sei. – Era a pergunta que Alex estava começando a se fazer. De imediato, ele queria encontrar um lugar barato onde pudesse alugar um quarto para passar a noite. E depois? O seu futuro era uma incógnita. Tudo que ele sabia é a essa altura o pessoal de onde ele morava já estava sabendo de seu desaparecimento, e talvez a polícia fosse acionada. Nesse caso, ele precisava sair de Dallas em breve. A idéia de ir para o interior e arranjar um emprego qualquer (qualquer coisa, ele não sabia fazer nada de especial mesmo...) surgiu em sua mente. Ted ainda o encarava, pedindo uma resposta melhor, e Alex refletiu bastante antes de lhe dizer a verdade. Mas então, se o outro só sabia seu primeiro nome, que mal ele podia fazer? – É que hoje de manhã eu fugi de casa.

-Uaaaaaaauuuu! Mas que coisa legal! – Ted exclamou, e, na sua animação, quase caiu do banco. Isso chamou a atenção de quem estava passando, e Alex teve que implorar para que ele falasse mais baixo. – Ah, foi mal. Mas eu nunca conheci ninguém que fugiu de casa! Quer dizer, ano passado Mark fugiu e a família dele só foi receber uma carta dizendo que ele tava em Las Vegas no mês passado, mas você entendeu, nunca vi ninguém que estivesse fugindo de casa! Por que você fez isso? Eu acho que é uma idéia idiota, é claro, principalmente pra você, que tem cara de rico, mas tudo bem. Ei, onde você morava antes? _Ah!_ Se você não tem pra onde ir, vem dormir lá em casa!

-Não, eu vou atrapalhar! – Recusou Alex. – Vai incomodar seu pai! – Alex lembrava que, quando seu pai ficou doente, quase ninguém o visitava. Mas logo tratou de tirar isso da cabeça.

-Que nada! É só você ouvir as histórias dele que ele te deixa fazer o que quiser! – E sem esperar resposta, Ted puxou Alex com ele por todo o trajeto até sua casa.

Eles começaram pegando um bonde, no qual Ted o incomodou com perguntas sobre como é viajar sozinho (assustador), se ele não ficava com medo (muito!), se ele ia querer trabalhar, até que Alex o fez prometer que ficaria quieto e, quando chegassem na casa de Ted, ele explicaria tudo. A viagem foi longa, e eles desceram num bairro popular, quase no fim da cidade. As casas eram notavelmente mais pobres, pequenas e parecidas. Não havia mais aquela diversidade de formas e cores que ele vira no centro. Não havia cavalos nem veículos: Os únicos animais presentes eram cachorros magros e mal cuidados. Crianças pequenas brincavam nas ruas, mulheres varriam as portas das casas, e para seu desconforto, quase todos encaravam Alex quando ele passava. Eles andaram por um bom pedaço e entraram numa rua menor, ainda mais humilde, e nessa rua Ted era cumprimentado por quase todo mundo. Ninguém estranhou que ele estivesse acompanhado.

A casa de Ted era pequenininha e toda feita de madeira. A porta estava destrancada, e ele entrou fazendo barulho. O primeiro cômodo era uma sala bem apertada: Nela só tinha uma mesa de madeira, e havia quatro cadeiras espalhadas pelo cômodo. Num canto, uma poltrona de tecido marrom, cujo enchimento saía por alguns furos, e ao seu ledo ficava uma mesinha menor, que estava vazia. Ao seu pé, uma bola. Um vão sem nenhuma porta separava a sala da cozinha, que Alex não conseguiu ver direito. Os poucos objetos decorativos da casa tinham temas indígenas, a começar pela pintura do vaso de barro, passando pelo grande cesto que ficava no chão e uma manta de lã jogada no sofá. Uma música de rádio preenchia o ambiente, e Ted fez Alex largar a sua mala no chão e o guiou até o outro cômodo da casa: o quarto.

-Meu velho, cheguei! – Gritou Ted. – Trouxe visita, tudo bem? Ele vai dormir aqui com a gente! Ei Alex, esse aqui é meu velho, o velho Paul Jones! Velho, o Alex fugiu de casa!

O quarto, apesar de não ser grande, era maior que a sala, mas era menos mobiliado. Nele havia apenas dois baús, sendo que um estava aberto, mas Alex se forçou a não olhar o que tinha dentro (Dona Judith lhe ensinara que espiar era feio.), onde deveriam ser guardados os pertences dos moradores da casa. Esses ficavam encostados em uma parede. Perto dos baús, um tapete grande, espesso e amassado, com uma ponta virada. No outro canto do quarto, cama bagunçada, que era de Ted, uma mesinha igual a que estava ao lado da poltrona, na sala, onde se equilibravam dois livros grandes que despertaram a curiosidade de Alex e o rádio de madeira, bem simples, que era a fonte do som da casa. Ao lado dessa mesinha, ficava a outra cama, onde estava o pai do Ted.

Alex considerou imediatamente a teoria de que Ted pudesse ter sido adotado. O senhor Jones era idoso e poderia ser muito bem o seu avô. Mas não era isso que o surpreendia, até porque o próprio pai do Alex era idoso também! Acontece que o senhor Jones era obviamente um nativo americano! O cabelo era preto, com umas poucas mechas brancas. Estava preso em uma única trança jogada sobre seus ombros. Ele tinha um rosto redondo, e suas rugas, feitas pela idade, eram acentuadas pelo sorriso que ele tinha no rosto. Como estava deitado na cama, Alex não conseguia deduzir sua altura. Mas o senhor era gordinho, com uma barriga saliente por debaixo do pijama vermelho vivo. Sua pele carregava aquela cor característica dos índios. Alex nunca via alguém assim!

-Você me faz me sentir duas vezes mais idoso me chamando assim seu molequinho! – Ele disse ao filho, mas com um sorriso grande no rosto. – E você, menino, por que está parado aí de boca aberta?

Alex não conseguiu responder. Talvez fosse porque a imagem do senhor Jones deitado na cama, doente (embora ele parecesse apenas um pouco abatido), o remetia à lembrança de seu próprio pai em seu leito de morte. Ou poderia ser a visão de Ted sentado na cama, mesmo com ele doente, sendo abraçado pelo pai, numa demonstração de afeto que Alex nunca recebera do seu. A imagem do senhor que era seu pai como Alex sempre o vira, sentado numa poltrona imensa no meio de uma biblioteca extensa, e distante, trouxe junto todo o peso daquele dia que Alex tinha passado. Ele também se lembrou do funeral, e do vazio que sentiu quando soube que seu pai tinha falecido: Alex amava aquele velho e não sabia, e agora essa informação apertava seu peito como nunca. Ele ficou tão perdido nessas lembranças que precisou sentir o gosto de água salgada para descobrir que estava chorando. Alex não soluçava nem tremia. As lágrimas apenas desciam pelo seu rosto.

-Ah, minha nossa, coitadinho dele! Ted! Pegue logo uma cadeira e traga para cá! Vamos garoto, você sai sentar e contar o que te aconteceu, certo?

E foi assim que ele fez. Ted trouxe uma cadeira correndo, colocou-a junto da cama e sentou no colchão perto do pai. Alex então sentou no móvel, enxugou as lágrimas. Por onde começava? Pelo dia que seu pai morreu? Antes, no dia que Dona Judith fora embora? Melhor, ele começou a falar de sua vida desde que ele se lembrava dela.

-Meu nome é Alex. Alex Harris. – Ele agradeceu, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, em ter o sobrenome daquela sua mãe. Muita gente por ali conhecia o nome de seu pai, e isso era algo que ele preferia ocultar.

-Meu pai tinha uma secretária, e até hoje ela é muito linda. Eles eram amantes. Ninguém nunca me escondeu o fato de que ela é a minha mãe. Até porque, eu sou muito parecido com ela. Mas, mesmo sendo ilegítimo, eu sou o único filho de meu pai, que já estava ficando velho, e precisava de um herdeiro para seguir com o negócio da família.

-E sua mãe? Ela é velha também? – Perguntou Ted.

-Ah, não, ela é bem jovem. Então, eu fui criado na casa dele, com a esposa dele. Nunca conversei com meu pai direito. Só o via de vez em quando, ele andava sempre ocupado. Só jantava com ele em ocasiões muito especiais, e nessas, nunca tive coragem de dirigir uma palavra a ele.

-Gente rica trabalha é? Ele fazia o que da vida?

-Ted! Isso não é jeito de falar da família dos outros!

-Tudo bem, meu pai era empresário. Dono de um negócio.

-Negócio de que?

-Prefiro não dizer, desculpa. – Haviam poucos no ramo em que o pai dele trabalhava, e ele só conhecia um que havia falecido recentemente. - Ele raramente reservava um tempo pra mim, e quando o fazia era só pra me perguntar sobre estudos, livros e notícias. Ah, mas eu sabia que ele gostava de mim. Eu gostava dele também.

-Ah, vai Alex, me diz, o que é que seu pai fazia!

-Ted! Fique quieto e deixe o menino contar a história!! – Ralhou o senhor Jones.

- Obrigado, senhor. Continuando: Minha mãe biológica não liga pra mim, e sinceramente, eu também não gosto muito dela não. Acho que nunca a vi mais que dez vezes em toda minha a vida, e apenar por tempo o suficiente para decidir que ela não me agrada. Agora, a esposa de meu pai não me suporta. Ela sempre fez o possível pra me esconder ou falar mal de mim, frente de quem quer que fosse, principalmente na minha. Sempre deixou claro que, se pudesse me mandava para bem longe, mas não podia por que eu estava sendo criado para ser o herdeiro da família. Antes de ir embora, Dona Judith me explicou que a esposa de meu pai e a amante dele se odeiam, e que ela descarregava tudo isso em mim por que eu era filho dela. Ah, não precisam me perguntar quem é Dona Judith, já explico: Era a minha governanta. Ela me acompanhou desde pequenininho, foi minha babá, depois professora, e foi ela quem me ensinou bons modos e me dava doces. Ela era bem rigorosa e quase não ria, mas ela gostava muito de mim. Ela sim, eu amava. Vivia grudado em Dona Judith! Só que a uns dois anos atrás ela se mudou para Louisiana, para se casar. Trocávamos cartas todas as semanas, até que a esposa de meu pai passou a interceptá-las, e então paramos de trocar cartas. É, eu não gosto de chamá-la de madrasta. Aí eu passei esses últimos dois anos, basicamente, escondido no meu quarto ou na biblioteca. Então chegou a época em que meu pai ficou doente, pneumonia. Era grave, e desde antes todo mundo sabia que ele ia morrer. Eu mal vi meu pai nessa época. Minha casa virou um inferno a partir daí. Lembram que eu disse que a secretária de meu pai e a esposa dele se odiavam? Ficou pior depois daí. Ouvi os empregados da casa dizendo que elas brigavam direto porque a esposa não queria que a secretária visitasse o meu pai enquanto ele estava doente, mas ela ia até ele mesmo assim. Aprendi todos os esconderijos da casa naquela época, para fugir dela. Até que meu pai morreu. Imediatamente, a amante dele alegou que eu, como filho dele, merecia uma parte da herança, e é claro que ela estava pensando nela, mas então a esposa de meu pai foi contra, e a primeira providência dela foi me mandar para longe. Hoje, eu estava indo para um colégio interno em Washington. Washington! Isso é do outro lado do país! Eu sei o que ela quer com isso, ela quer me afastar de minha mãe enquanto elas brigam pela herança! Ah, foi por isso que eu fugi de casa! Eu não gosto de nenhuma delas, não quero ser envolvido nisso! E não faço questão de fortuna nenhuma também. E eu seria um lixo como sucessor da família! Não tenho mais nada me prendendo naquele lugar, então hoje de manhã eu aproveitei o movimento da estação de trem de Dallas e fugi dos seguranças que estavam me acompanhando. Eu não quero saber daquele lugar nunca mais!

-Uau. – Disse Ted. Senhor Jones deu um tapinha em seu ombro, censurando-o, mas Alex até sorriu. Ele não estava mais chorando, embora ainda sentisse sua garganta doer.

-Você me disse que seria herdeiro dos negócios de uma família, certo? Filho, há quanto tempo seu pai morreu? – Perguntou o Senhor Jones.

-Há exatamente uma semana, senhor.

- Eu trabalhei nas ferrovias durante uns anos, sabia? Como segurança. Acho que conheço seu pai de lá. Então, se o seu pai for quem eu estou pensando que ele é, garoto, você tem direito a uma fortuna imensa.

Alex apenas confirmou com a cabeça, que seu pai foi quem o senhor Jones achava que ele foi. Ninguém precisou dizer mais nada. E, por mais que Ted insistisse, aquele assunto nunca mais foi abordado.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Eu acho que Allen está SIM parecendo mais velho no mangá, e não tem quem me convença do contrário! O

²: Aviso desde já que qualquer semelhança com os eventos do primeiro capítulo não é mera coincidência, é apenas parte da nova rotina do Allen. 8D

_Borseggiatore_ significa batedor de carteiras. Bom saber que Ellie está falando cada vez menos italiano, não? =D

**Agora, comentários e agradecimentos:**

Como vocês puderam notar, o ponto e vista narrativo mudou do Allen pro Alex, e o capítulo está mais descritivo: é um pedaço da personalidade do Alex que eu creio que Allen não tem: Alex observa mais. Essa variação vai ocorrer em mais momentos da fanfic, e cada personagem vai "contar a história" a partir de seu jeito. Adoro fazer isso, dá uma sensação de variedade legal *-* E, particularmente, eu gosto muito do mundo através do Alex, não sei por que xD

Hora dos agradecimentos as minhas companheiras de sempre:

Obrigadinha à Saku, que é sempre a minha professora de gramática e acaba de publicar a fic Spare por aqui também, além da minha ajudante na hora de coletar nomes pra Inocências,

Obrigadinha à Zoe, que é minha consultora de "o que faz sentido e o que fica muito viajado na história", e dessa vez pôde ler o capítulo todo pq ele não tem spoilers e mandou Ellie tomar naquele lugar por ficar se metendo na vida de quem fugiu de casa *-*

E como sempre, obrigada a cada um que leu essa fanfic, e obrigada duplo aos que mandaram reviews!

**E no próximo capítulo da nossa novela (hein?):**

O nome dele é Ted, Ted Jones! E nós vamos aprender mais sobre quem é esse batedor de carteiras mirim filho de um índio muito orgulhoso, e o que ele acha desse grupo de três pessoas esquisitas lhe deram um amigo, e continuam rodando pela cidade!


End file.
